


Fight

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Drama, First Time, Hate to Love, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Весь участок думает, что, когда его представили человеку, это была их первая встреча, но на самом деле всё не так. Всё совсем не так, даже близко, потому что каждый в убойном отделе считает, что он не девиант, и, наверное, никогда им не станет.И, как у каждого правила, у этого есть исключения.





	1. Chapter 1

У Ричарда есть все выкладки по поводу того, насколько андроиды сильнее людей. Он знает свои параметры так же хорошо, как и параметры Гэвина Рида, и без труда может их сравнить. Без труда может назвать три дюжины способов, которые прекрасно сработают на хрупком человеке, вынуждая того делать всё, что только Ричарду заблагорассудится.

Он знает, куда нужно надавить, чтобы детектив зашипел, знает, где приласкать, чтобы тот застонал, и даже знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы тот перестал материться, хотя бы в участке.

Это словно карта на теле, которую он сам составлял и дополнял ради собственного удовольствия — единственного бонуса девиации, который находит Ричард после того, как перестал следовать заложенным в нём инструкциям. Делать что-то для себя, по собственной указке, а не по приказанию глупых и слабых человеческих существ, которым даже нечего ему противопоставить.

И для получения удовольствия у Ричарда есть детектив Гэвин Рид.

Человек, наплевавший на правила.

Весь участок думает, что, когда его представили человеку, это была их первая встреча, но на самом деле всё не так. Всё совсем не так, даже близко, потому что каждый в убойном отделе считает, что он не девиант, и, наверное, никогда им не станет. И, как у каждого правила, у этого есть исключения. У данного исключения колючие щёки, шрам на переносице от того, как часто ему прилетало по голове. Его исключение смотрит тёмными глазами и скалит длинноватые клыки каждый раз, когда оно чем-то довольно.

Его исключение одурительно пахнет и трахает его в аналитические рецепторы прямо в участке, с упоением отвлекаясь от нудной работы. И Ричарду это нравится.

Это его грязная маленькая тайна, в которую посвящены только двое, один из которых — он сам.

А ведь если бы не подпольные бои, вряд ли бы всё было так же лучезарно. Наверное, один из них уже скончался бы: или детектив — от полученных множественных травм, или андроид — от того, что сильная рука вырвала бы у него центр управления вместе с пучком синих тириумных проводов. Гэвин может такое на раз-два — Ричард видел.

Да, их встреча в участке была неожиданностью как для детектива, да и для прикомандированного андроида, поинтересовавшегося лишь полом напарника, да его возрастной категорией тоже. Одно дело — встречаться на ринге, другое — в жизни.

В клубах подпольных боёв правила есть, но их недостаточно, чтобы уберечь проводящего бой от полиции. Это известно Гэвину, и он выходит на узкий татами без страха перед грозными машинами, которые ломают жалкие мешки с костями одной левой. Он видел процесс их создания и знает, как они устроены, а потому у взбесившихся домашних андроидов против него нет шансов, хотя тот не берёт ни лом, ни биту, которые грудой лежат в помощь тем, кто захочет попытать своё счастье в бое с нечеловеческим существом.

Но RK900 не один из них. Он предназначен для службы в гордых рядах полиции, и у него есть чем удивить наглого человека, что ухмыляется ему из того угла. Например, внезапный удар с правой и быстрый апперкот, который должен вырубить зазнайку, но человек уворачивается быстро и совсем не по той траектории, рассчитанной андроидом.

Девять удивлен, даже поражён тем, что ему не удалось вырубить более слабого противника с одного удара. Короткий взгляд в самый тёмный угол подтверждает — создатель смотрит на него, следит за тем, как он будет действовать, а значит делать всё нужно быстро. Удар чужой ноги с обратной стороны коленной чашечки заставляет её переломиться, но боли нет, и можно обратить вероятность падения себе на пользу, приседая на колене и быстрым движением сбивая противника с ног.

Условие боя — до первой крови — можно будет выполнить одним точным ударом в перебитый нос. Он проводит приём идеально, но выверенная статистика сбоит, и указанные 89% успеха быстро падают до семидесяти шести. В движениях каждого бойца есть логика, но этот, кажется, двигается на чистой интуиции, когда отталкивается одной ногой от пола, а другой заставляет 900 опрокинуться на спину, сильным ударом пригвождая его к татами.

Нога на груди оказывается в крепком захвате, но клыкастая ухмылка вынуждает снова проверить соотношения победы к поражению и удивиться — человек открыт перед ним, так какого чёрта система выдаёт 47% вероятности успеха? Мысли в голове набирают темп, а вот окружающий мир, напротив, сбавляет его, когда 900 ударяет человека в коленную чашечку, ловя злой шипящий выдох — единственный звук, который он слышит в непрестанном шуме криков болельщиков.

Широкая ладонь хватает его за волосы и арбитр обозначает конец боя. RK900 не понимает, пока не чувствует, как фаланги покидают его волосы и поднимаются вверх, показывая синюю кровь на пальцах человека. Он даже не заметил крошечного повреждения затылка, когда его вписали головой в татами, потому что там болевых центров нет, и уже тогда человек победил.

Хозяин стоит в самом тёмном углу и смотрит на него без осуждения или недовольства, которое подходило бы человеку, потерявшему деньги на проигрыше своего андроида, но тот лишь усмехается, задумчиво глядя на него и кивает:

— Иди за мной. Никаких вопросов, — уточняет хозяин, когда они проходят в удивительно чистый для такого рода заведений туалет. Там уже стоит его сегодняшний противник и прикуривает сигарету, с видимым наслаждением втягивая дым в рот.

— О, проигравший, — усмехается он нехорошо и стаскивает с головы капюшон, ероша короткие волосы и откидывая чёлку назад, — пришёл час расплаты, м?

— Кажется, сегодня ты не отсосёшь мне, — хмыкает хозяин и подначивает победителя, — или всё-таки согласишься, а, Гэв?

— Иди нахуй, Эл, — радостно отзывается человек и подходит к нему ближе, пристально всматриваясь в лицо.

Девять выше его на несколько сантиметров, но тот сутулится, и разница кажется больше, особенно с учётом идеальной осанки андроида.

— Он знает, что происходит? — интересуется человек, делая новую затяжку и заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.

Все показатели повышены, особенно сердцебиение, что не удивительно после такого выплеска адреналина в человеческую кровь. Выдохнутый в лицо дым ему не мешает.

— Ты снова об этом, — хмыкает хозяин и качает головой, — почему для тебя так важно, чтобы мои андроиды знали, что на кону?

— Может тогда они бы старались лучше, — пожимает плечами человек, не разрывая зрительного контакта и пробегаясь мягкими подушечками пальцев по синтетическим губам, посылая сразу ряд пакетов информации в аналитические центры. — Может быть, этот красавчик был бы внимательнее к моим действиям, если бы знал, что, если он проиграет, то он будет моим столько, сколько я захочу.

— Пока ты ни от одного не потребовал больше, чем минет, — отмахивается хозяин, фыркая и переплетая высокий хвостик. — А знание того, что, в противном случае, мой брат возьмёт в рот у меня, вообще никак не должно сказаться на их поведении.

Сходство между хозяином и упомянутым Гэвом становится очевидным внезапно — разные причёски, щетина на щеках, но если убрать всё, то ясно, что они похожи как близнецы, правда, рост несколько разный, но и только.

— Не должно, — соглашается человек, нажимая пальцами на нижнюю губу и вынуждая открыть рот, — но и человек не должен уметь победить идеальную машину, однако, вот мы здесь.

— Мне обязательно на это смотреть? — вздыхает хозяин, когда бряцает бляха ремня, с которой человек управляется одной рукой.

— Ты же смотришь на то, как я с ними дерусь, — хмыкает Гэв, и Девять ощущает, как пальцы ощупывают его язык. Он не сопротивляется, когда они перехватывают самый чувствительный кончик, находят удивительное местечко под языком и дразнят анализаторы на внутренней стороне губ. — Почему бы и не посмотреть на то, как я их деру?

— Ты совсем отбитый, — усмехается хозяин и кивает андроиду. — Теперь ты в его распоряжении. Пока он не велит тебе вернуться в Киберлайф, ты выполняешь всё, что скажет Гэвин.

— Да, хозяин, — отчитывается спокойно Девять.

— Послушный красивый мальчик, — улыбается, глядя на него Гэвин, и притягивает к себе, вниз, вынуждая встать на колени.

Девять действительно послушен — баннер утверждает что нужно сделать всё, что велит человек, и он подчиняется невербальным указаниям, когда его голову притягивают к паху, а сам Гэвин прижимается спиной к тонкой перегородке между двумя кабинками, оставляя дверь открытой.

Штаны он спускает раньше, а вот бельё не успевает — властная рука в волосах прижимает его к паху, и Девять поднимает вопросительный взгляд вверх, чувствуя под щекой горячую головку, обтянутую тканью.

Окурок из другой руки отправляется в утиль, и Гэвин смотрит на него мутным, полным желания взглядом.

— У тебя полная комплектация? — спрашивает он, и этот вопрос вводит Девять в секундный ступор, вынуждая свериться с системами и уточнить разницу между базовой, полной и расширенной.

— Тебя каждый раз интересует, приделал ли я им член, — хмыкает из угла хозяин, и Девять не знает, но чувствует по показателям, что и тому всё это нравится. — Ты фетишист, братишка?

— Полная, — спокойно рапортует Девять.

— А у прошлого была базовая, хотя выглядел он так же, — хмыкает Гэвин, чуть пожимая плечами. — Ты решил, что я могу развлечься с твоими куклами как с секс-игрушками?

— И если захочешь его забрать насовсем, я даже поставлю ему расширенную, — насмешливый голос хозяина подвергается тщательному анализу, выявляя возбуждение. — Совершенно безвозмездно.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу андроидов, — фыркает Гэвин, и, в противовес его словам, горячий, твёрдый стояк прижимается прямо к губам Девять через намокающую от смазки ткань, — но не то, как они восхитительны в вопросе минета.

Короткий смешок хозяина Девять проанализировать не успевает — его рот открывается, когда сильная, властная рука в волосах оттягивает прядки, а вторая нажимает на губы.

— Сделай мне самый охренительный минет, машина, и я отпущу тебя, — говорит ему насмешливый голос, и Девять подчиняется приказу.

Он не задаётся вопросом, откуда он знает что нужно делать, но выполняет он, кажется, всё, что от него хотят. По крайней мере, мягкий выдох Гэвина он фиксирует на автомате, когда его губы обнимают головку. Язык нажимает на неё, а анализаторы сходят с ума, одновременно считывая ускорившийся пульс, поднявшийся уровень гормонов, разбирая смазку на компоненты и фиксируя дрогнувшие пальцы в волосах, а также приятный, щекочущий ноздри, индивидуальный запах человеческого тела.

Рука держит его голову, и Девять не видит в этом толку, потому что он надевается ртом на плоть, сжимая мышцы со всех сторон и имитируя половой акт ртом, когда человек делает первый толчок. Анализаторы зашкаливают, система начинает сходить с ума и в своём состоянии он фиксирует странность — его «полная» комплектация приходит в действие. Он чувствует, как собственный член в штанах становится твёрже, а насос начинает качать кровь быстрее, и всё от того, что в глотке как поршень ходит человеческий член, а его волосы сжимают настойчиво в кулаке, вынуждая подчиниться задаваемому ритму.

Он сам скользит ладонями по внутренним сторонам бёдер, ласкает мошонку в пальцах, считывая повышение показателей, и поднимает глаза наверх, чтобы убедиться, что человеку хорошо.

Гэвин смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда, и это добавляет сбоя в систему, заставляя чувствовать. Желание, возбуждение, странное томление внутри и что-то ещё, за чем даже сверх-быстрый мозг угнаться не в состоянии.

Его отстраняют резко, внезапно, и Девять непонимающе смаргивает, не закрывая рта.

— Ты и правда хорош, — улыбается шаловливо ему человек, и Девять чувствует, как всего в нескольких миллиметрах от лица скользит ладонью по члену, и считывает свои движения, после того как на его лице окажутся капли спермы, но и тут человек не следует заложенным логичным последовательностям.

— Ты хочешь? — спрашивает он.

— Что? — Девять уточняет спокойно, но внутри вспыхивает непонимание.

— У тебя стоит? — перефразирует Гэвин, замирая в ожидании ответа.

— Да, — голосовые модули передают скорее равнодушие, но человек всё равно всё понимает — он тянет его за плечо, вынуждая встать и вжимает в хлипкую перегородку туалета. Девять не сразу осознаёт, что они здесь одни, и хозяин просто ушёл в какой-то момент, а он пропустил это, будучи слишком сконцентрированным на своих ощущениях.

— Тогда зови меня «папочка», — усмехается Гэвин, расстегивая фирменные брюки Киберлайфа, — и попроси выебать тебя глубже в твою роскошную глотку.

Человеческие пальцы неумолимо находят его собственный член, и ласкают неторопливо, но сноровисто. От их прикосновений и без того подвисающая система совсем начинает сходить с ума, выдавая по десятку предупреждений в секунду, а Девять не удерживает непонятно откуда взявшийся стон.

— Ты красив, особенно когда сгораешь от страсти, — нежно шепчет ему в губы Гэвин, и скользит языком по нижней, а после прихватывает её зубами.

— Пожалуйста, папочка, — тихо и послушно выдыхает Девять, толкаясь в ласкающую его руку, и отвечает на поцелуй, полагая, что если они перестанут, тогда и можно будет добавить то, что нарисовал в своей сексуальной фантазии сегодняшний победитель боя.

Членов в руке человека становится два, и Девять неловко от неуверенности — можно ли? — кладёт свою руку поверх его, притискивая их ближе, пока он толкается снизу, усиливая трение.

— Вот так, детка, — мурлычет Гэвин, ускоряя движения и доводя их обоих до оргазма. Он сам кончает первым, сдаваясь перед удовольствием и игнорируя бешеный накал не сдающейся в плане оповещений системы, а человек несколькими фрикциями позже.

Его раскалённый взгляд Девять ощущает всей кожей, а в поцелуе тонет, чувствуя, как всё сознание перекрывает одно большое оповещение о возможности перегрева системы.

Семя человека и андроида оказывается на ладони у Гэвина, и тот смывает его, быстро приводя себя в порядок и усмехаясь кому-то, стоящему слева, как только открывает дверь.

— Он хорош. Правда, хорош. Не знаю, за каким хером ты его создавал, но вышло неплохо. Форматируй, и он весь твой, — хмыкает человек, и выходит.

Хозяин заходит следом. Девять чувствует себя странно, когда приводит себя в порядок под изучающим взглядом создателя и размышляет о чём шла речь. Как и было сказано ранее, приказа вернуться в Киберлайф не последовало, и всё, что от него требовалось, только один раз взять в рот.

— Ты понравился ему, — задумчиво замечает хозяин, касаясь аккуратно выбритых щёк. — Ты же можешь сделать вид, что ничего не было, верно?

Девять кивает.

— Тогда так и поступим. Пусть это будет моя маленькая месть любимому брату, — усмехается хозяин и шагает прочь, не глядя на него, замечая себе под нос, — и надо будет тебе всё-таки расширенную комплектацию поставить. Чтоб извиняться не пришлось.

Андроид не понимает, о чём речь, но кивает снова, перед тем, как его уводят из крохотного, но удивительно чистого туалета, навстречу тому, что будет его повседневной работой.


	2. Chapter 2

В стандартные обязанности андроида-детектива входит быть профессионалом, зачастую — больше, чем люди. Наверное, логично бы было сделать андроидов его типа псами с возможностью выбрасывать свои выкладки детективам, которые слишком сильно трясутся за свои места, а не человекоподобными куклами. Хотя, линейка собак-андроидов на службу поступала, насколько знает Девять, но у тех не было функции восстанавливать произошедшее, и этим занимались люди.

Девять же не знает кое-чего ещё, и, к его счастью, программа лицевой мимики контролирует все выражения лица, когда он поступает в кабинет капитана Фаулера, а тот представляет его непосредственному начальнику.

— Это детектив Рид, — ворчит капитан, хмурясь, — вы будете работать месте.

Социальный протокол напоминает о вежливости, когда он смотрит в глаза человека, уверенно и жёстко трахавшего его в рот, вынуждая программу сбоить от зашкаливающих чувств.

«Протяни руку и поздоровайся», — напоминает социальный протокол, но Девять этого не делает. Попавшийся ему человек так разительно отличается от того, кого он встретил в подпольном клубе, что Девять вместо того, чтобы следовать заложенной программе, принимается тщательно анализировать и сравнивать — уж не андроид ли перед ним?

Температура, сердцебиение, гормональный уровень и всё прочее доказывает весьма убедительно — существо перед ним — это человек, более того, тот же самый «Гэвин», что и в туалете клуба, мягко, обольстительно шептавший о том, что он хорош. Правда сейчас его лицо искривлено гримасой отвращения.

— Мало чего, ты хочешь повесить на меня напарника, так ещё и этот мерзкий говорящий кусок пластмассы, серьёзно, Джеф?

— Пожинай плоды революции машин, — философски пожимает плечами капитан. — Экспериментальная работа Андерсона и Коннора принесла свои позитивные плоды, так что и тебе придётся включиться в программу освоения роботизированного напарника.

Гэвин шикает, недовольно морщится, и программа социального протокола отключается, когда напарник покидает кабинет начальника полиции. Кажется, теперь представляться без надобности.

Человек злится на него, и Девять немного не по себе. Наверное, он был бы спокойнее, если бы вышел победителем там, на ринге, но вот ощущать волны ярости от того, кто может потягаться с ним в силовой категории неприятно, признаёт RK900. Он чувствует опасение, но не страх.

— Кофе, ведро, — велит Гэвин, не отвлекаясь от какой-то дурацкой игры на телефоне.

— Это вне моих обязанностей, — спокойно рапортует Девять, ожидая, когда его наконец-то применят по назначению, например, отправив осматривать место преступления.

— Чего? — детектив отвлекается от игры и опасно щурится.

— Я не секретарша, — невозмутимо отзывается Девять, — приготовление кофе находится вне круга моих обязанностей.

Гэвин бросает взгляд на его собрата, RK800, который стоит у кофеварки и явно думает о чём-то своём.

— Разве в них не входит подчинение моим приказам? — уточняет вдруг человек.

— Круг ограничен во избежание девиации, — отвечает Девять спокойно.

Он знает, что другая модель, носящая имя всей линейки, в повседневной жизни стала девиантом и теперь прислушивается к его словам, но ему не нужно говорить о том, что, несмотря на слабую эмоциональность, у него гораздо больший диапазон выбора того, что выполнять, а что нет.

— А я думал, этот революционер-красавчик разнёс по всем андроидам свою девиацию как триппер, — фыркает Гэвин, поднимаясь и шагая к кофеварке.

Он делает себе кружку кофе, и Девять считывает со стакана — ни сахара, ни молока, чёрный крепкий эспрессо, который детектив пьёт, не морщась, не имеет побочных эффектов на нервную систему, но он и без того слишком взбудоражен, поэтому следующий приём напитка лучше делать с перерывом в четыре-пять часов. Когда напарник идёт за новой порцией через час, Девять его останавливает.

— Чего ещё? — фыркает человек, глядя на него с вызовом и обнажая верхние зубы. Выступающие длинноватые клыки в прошлый раз ускользнули от внимания Девять, но, перематывая в голове ленту происходящего, он отмечает, что они и тогда высовывались из-под верхней губы, но он просто не обратил на это внимания.

«Нужно быть сосредоточенней», — мгновенно прилетает сообщение от системы.

— Вы потребляете слишком много кофеина, — спокойно говорит Девять, перехватывая запястье Гэвина и вынимая из пальцев, сжимающих обжигающе-горячие бока стаканчика напитков, — вам следует воздержаться.

— Иди нахер, говорящий тостер, — рычит Гэвин и от этого звука, впитанного до последней вибрации, внутри Девять поднимается тепло, словно синяя кровь становится горячее и от этого быстрее бежит по трубкам.

И всё же второй стакан Рид себе не делает, а потом ему не до того — их наконец-то отправляют на дело. Простая мелочёвка, вроде человека, зарезавшего человека, ничего такого, но это отличный способ опробовать свои аналитические навыки и хорошенько осмотреть место преступления. Он отыскивает улики быстрее и внимательней людей, связывает их в единую картину, содержимым которой отчитывается перед человеком, получая его снисходительный взгляд.

За руль машины Девять садится сам, и тогда детектив требует:

— Пересядь.

— Ваша манера вождения даёт только 43% безопасности, — отзывается Девять спокойно. — Лучше будет, если поведу я.

— Свали с водительского, микросхема на ножках, — угрожающе говорит Гэвин, но Девять вместо этого одной рукой пристёгивает человека, а другой страгивает с места машину.

— Ты вообще приказам не подчиняешься, что ли? — снова недовольно спрашивает человек, и Девять считывает — благодушия — 0%, презрения — 76%, остальные теряются между раздражением, яростью и, внезапно, голодом.

«Люди должны есть минимум три раза в день», — услужливый баннер напоминает ему в голове, одновременно с этим выстраивая на карте метки до ближайших закусочных, но Девять не думает, что это поможет.

«Я ненавижу андроидов», — говорил человек там, в туалете. Для него это обычное, нормальное состояние, которое не зависит от внутренних раздражителей, и стоит ли Девять пытаться его изменить? И почему бы ему должно быть не всё равно на то, голоден его напарник или нет?

«Защита напарника-человека — приоритетная задача», — очередное окно перекрывает первое, явно давая понять, что, несмотря на отсутствие явной опасности или угрозы, голод может стать одним из звеньев в цепи, когда ни человек, ни андроид не сможет справиться с поставленной задачей, и миссия будет провалена.

— Я подчиняюсь тем приказам, которые моя система считает самыми необходимыми, — голос не даёт никаких модуляций ни на сомнения, ни на иронию — спокойный, статичный и, судя по резко повысившемуся показателю раздражения, сводящий детектива Рида с ума своим безразличием.

— Долбанная жестянка, — ворчит он, пока они не приезжают обратно, в участок.

Человек занят отчётами, которые Девять не может заполнить за него — каждый из их делает собственные, выкладывая наблюдения и найденные улики, а также вероятность возможного варианта развития событий, для того, чтобы работа была как можно более продуктивной и её можно было лучше проанализировать.

Похоже, это совсем не радует детектива, судя по тому, как он глухо матерится, заполняя свою отчётность, пока полицейские медленно, но верно покидают участок.

В таком состоянии ему необходимо поесть, но, кажется, детектив слишком погружён в работу для того, чтобы вспомнить об этой естественной человеческой потребности. Девять уже видел такое — когда хозяин доделывал его софт, он тоже был слишком увлечён и не отвлекался до тех пор, пока Хлоя не приносила ему обед или ужин, а спать отправлялся лишь после того, как она уводила его насильно, при необходимости с лёгкостью поднимая на руки, словно в белокуром андроиде была заключена сила взрослого тяжеловеса.

«Близнецы часто имеют сходные привычки», — высвечивается новое сообщение над Гэвином, предлагая несколько развилок от этого места, и Девять выбирает самый оптимальный вариант — просканировать предпочтения детектива в доставке еды и заказать среднее из того, что тот готов съесть.

Пока в голове проходит анализ, человек вдруг отвлекается на пискнувший телефон и смотрит на него с неожиданной злостью, даже яростью.

В помещении сейчас никого, кроме них, и некому увидеть, как выхватив пистолет детектив Гэвин Рид наставляет ему на голову и рычит, щурясь от ненависти:

— Зря ты решил покопаться в моих данных, пластиковый урод. Частная жизнь Гэвина Рида неприкосновенна, этот урок будет последним в твоей жизни.

Человек подходит близко, так близко, что Девять ощущает на обонятельных рецепторах его запах. Он пахнет оружейной смазкой, металлом, совсем слабо — одеколоном, но другой доминирует. Тот, который был на языке у Девять, когда его анализаторы сошли с ума от обилия данных. Личный запах Гэвина Рида, глядящего тёмно-голубыми глазами в его так, что в голове сразу же всплывает воспоминание о ринге и том, как расчётлив может быть человек, особенно сейчас, когда расстояние между ними меньше вытянутой руки и в его лоб упирается холодный, гладкий ствол табельного.

— Последние слова? — почти ласково говорит ему человек, и интонация вызывает неудержимую ассоциацию в сознании замершего Девять.

RK900 чуть наклоняет голову, вжимаясь лобной пластиной, покрытой синтетической кожей, к дулу, вынуждая человека немного опустить пистолет, и так же медленно приподнимает голову обратно. Губы касаются металла, сообщая ему марку пистолета, а также номер оружейной смазки, словно он и без того не видит, но Девять не обращает на это внимания, когда чуть обхватывает губами ствол, под удивлённым взглядом человека, и говорит тихо, с придыханием — единственной нормальной функцией, которая ему доступна:

— Глубже, папочка.

Удивление меняется шоком, а человек, похоже, впадает в ступор, глядя на него во все глаза несколько секунд, прежде, чем опустить согревшийся от дыхания андроида кончик пистолета куда-то в район ключиц, а уже в следующее на горле Девять сжимается сильная ладонь человека, не причиняющая ему особенно никаких неудобств, кроме того, что передавливает трубки, не защищённые пластинами.

— Что? — тихо, вкрадчиво спрашивает его человек, не сводя взгляда.

Девять не пытается убрать его руки, несмотря на то, что интерактивная система предлагает ему и такой вариант выхода из развилки, и он повторяет ещё тише из-за нестабильности голосового модуля:

— Глубже…

Хватка разжимается быстро, и, пусть человек скорее растерян, чем взбешён, именно этот момент Девять полагает наилучшим, для того, чтобы сообщить:

— Мистер Камски велел передать, что у меня расширенная комплектация, когда вы поймёте.

Замеревший Гэвин смотрит на него недоумевающе, а после усмехается, обнажая длинноватые клыки и заходится смехом.

— Сучонок.

Девять успевает заметить начало движения человека в свою сторону, но тот, как всегда, делает не то, то должен бы — не нападение, не выстрел и сбивающая подножка. Вместо этого его рот накрывает чужой в горячем, требовательном поцелуе, и Девять отвечает на него, сбиваясь между тем, стоит ли сканировать, не двигается ли кто-то сюда, состояние организма Гэвина Рида или же своё собственное, когда синяя кровь снова теплеет в районе насоса.

— Скажи, ты по-прежнему охренительно сосёшь? — усмехается в его рот человек, и Девять кивает.

Уровень презрения падает до 41%, а благодушие вырастает на целых двадцать пунктов, и становится ясно, что нужно делать для того, чтобы научиться уживаться с неприятным, самодовольным и опасным человеком.


	3. Chapter 3

Девять не ожидает того, что они вдруг возьмут и наладят контакт после того, что произошло в участке, но Гэвин становится как минимум снисходительнее, зная о том, что Девять в курсе его тайны о дополнительном способе заработка и даже дал доступ к своим данным, защищённым особенной программой, отслеживающей всех, кто только мог бы попытаться взломать его личные файлы.

Так, Девять с удивлением узнал, что из всей доставки больше всего Гэвин любит сладости, по нему никак не скажешь, и кофе, что более чем очевидно. И ничего полезного в списке заказов не обнаружено, поэтому Девять сам разыскивает рестораны с доставкой, когда в следующий раз становится очевидным то, что заботиться о себе человек попросту не собирается, предпочитая закидываться кофе и есть что угодно, избавляясь от лишних калорий на ринге, в спортзале и гоняясь за разного рода преступниками.

— Ваш желудок не выдержит и трёх лет, если вы продолжите быть таким же невнимательным к собственному питанию, — пожимает равнодушно плечами Девять, когда курьер приносит хороший стейк из ресторана вместо заказанной Гэвином пиццы, доставку которой андроид отменил удалённо.

— А что, если я и не собираюсь прожить эти три года? — нагло спрашивает человек, определённо злясь на своеволие андроида.

— Мы всегда можем устроить вам несчастный случай с летальным исходом, — предлагает спокойно Девять в очередной раз.

— Ага, в деле о мелкой краже, — фыркает человек, но еду всё-таки принимает, не говоря ни слова благодарности. Видимо, у него этот социальный протокол отсутствует, но и само то, что детектив не отказывается есть, Девять распознаёт как благодарность.

— Статистика гласит, что есть три процента вероятности, — невозмутимо парирует Девять, и Гэвин усмехается, обнажая клыки.

Программный сбой случается где-то в софте, в самом основании, но он такой мелкий, такой незначительный, словно пропущенный ноль в бинарном коде — и такой же сокрушительный на выходе.

Их перепалки жесткие, острые, и Гэвин всегда напирает яростно, сокрушительно, а Девять всегда остаётся невозмутимым к их взаимному удовольствию. Речи о сексе нет, а вот сам секс, доводящий человека до запальчивых, несдержанных стонов, а андроида до кратковременного подвисания — есть. Он сломал систему видеонаблюдения, и в участке не осталось укромных местечек, где бы RK900 не преклонил колени перед детективом Ридом, впитывая его страсть как собственную, осознавая её, обрабатывая и принимая, как новую часть своего кода.

Человеческое пристрастие к сексу становится понятно после того, как приходит новое обновление на расширенный софт, и зашкаливающий набор ощущений даже от поцелуев начинает выдавать по два десятка ошибок во время обычного поцелуя.

Целоваться Гэвину нравится, похоже, не меньше, чем трахать его в рот, когда у них есть свободное время — язык проходится по синтетической коже и анализаторы бунтуют, вываливая не только сбор данных, но и ощущений на Девять, передавливая его стандартный блок «отстранённости на работе» в сторону. Андроид полагает, что его рецепторы сделаны наподобие человеческих, и если людям так зашкаливающе приятно, то почему они не занимаются этим всё время?

Всемирная сеть даёт ему простой и понятный ответ: необходимость работать, питаться, а так же здоровье — это то, что отодвигает человечество от постоянного получения удовольствия. Девять оно отодвигает тоже, хотя он должен признать, что ему действительно нравится делать всё это с Гэвином Ридом.

«Системный сбой», — оповещает внутренний софт в уголке зрения, когда Девять пытается добиться ответа не простой вопрос — почему ему не наплевать? Вряд ли у андроидов для сексуальных утех есть такие же моральные терзания, но они вообще чувствуют? Или же, поскольку это — их работа, то она не влияет на каждого из них, вынуждая стать девиантом?

«Отсасывать напарнику» отправляется в дерево «защита человека», которое прописано в программе, чтобы выяснить, продолжит ли его система так реагировать на посылаемые человеком сигналы, или всё-таки нет.

Гэвин ест чуть торопливо, словно в любой момент может раздаться звонок и их погонят на новое дело. В этом Девять находит отражение специфики их работы, но не говорит человеку, что все вызовы проходят через него и его систему, и он просто примет их и сообщит о вызове после того, как Гэвин поест, если шанс взять преступников с поличным ниже, чем шанс нажить себе гастрит у Гэвина Рида.

— Вы плохо спите, — говорит он уже в четвёртый раз за эту неделю.

— Ага, сообщи мне что-нибудь новое, — фыркает в ответ Гэвин, делая большой глоток из пластикового стаканчика с кофе.

— Я буду жить с вами и контролировать ваш режим дня, — подчиняется колкому предложению Девять, и считывает, есть ли необходимость в приёме Геймлиха в отношении подавившегося человека, или тот сам откашляется, поперхнувшись новым куском мяса.

— Тебе что, функцию нянечки подвезли? — шипит едва отдышавшийся человек, приканчивая кофе в три глотка.

— У меня саморазвивающаяся система, — в нагрудном кармане форменного пиджака находится платок, и детектив принимает его, вытирая колкие щеки.

«Быть более дружелюбным, чтобы наладить контакт с человеком», — снова выскакивает напоминание от программы социального протокола, и Девять действительно проявляет его, копируя последнюю из виденных улыбок детектива и замечая таким же колким тоном:

— Так-то да, теперь я буду вашей нянечкой. По показаниям здоровья.

За всё время вместе это впервые, когда он пытается пользоваться лицевыми мышцами, и видимо сам этот факт заставляет Гэвина присмотреться к нему повнимательнее. Он вглядывается в него дольше нормального интереса, который равняется длине произношения двух «Миссиссипи», как принято у американцев.

— Тебе бы в фильмах ужасов сниматься, — вдруг замечает детектив вместо нормального для него возмущения посягательством на свою личную жилплощадь. — Твоя улыбка в состоянии довести до истерики даже мёртвого.

— Я учту это, детектив, — с непроницаемым выраженим лица отзывается Девять, ставя себе пометку о том, что копирование завершилось провально, когда человек подходит ближе, быстро осмотревшись, что поблизости никто не смотрит, и выдыхает ему на ухо.

— Ты выглядишь так охренительно зловеще, что у меня встал. Оставь улыбки для дома.

Человек отходит, ничем не показывая, что он действительно возбуждён, хотя системе Девять это очевидно, а сам андроид спешно дополняет отзыв о том, как стоит улыбаться фразой «тренироваться исключительно в компании детектива Рида.»


	4. Chapter 4

Время, проведённое за анализом поведения детектива, близится к невероятным цифрам, когда Девять замечает странную особенность — Гэвин Рид просить не любит. Он приказывает, требует, настаивает, но не просит. А вот сам он предпочитает чтобы у него спрашивали или даже умоляли, а все прочие вариации мгновенно разгоняют Рида до неуправляемой ярости, ядовитого сарказма или уверенного посыла.

«Корни всех бед лежат в детстве», — говорил самый первый из значимых психологов, и Девять чувствует, что его навязчивой идеей становиться узнать — что же именно в самых ранних годах и юношестве Гэвина скрыто такое, что не даёт ему покоя.

Как это зачастую и бывает: пока ищешь одно, находишь другое. Бессовестно взломав личное дело Гэвина Рида, Девять углубляется в чтение в свои свободные часы, пока напарник пытается грамотно составить отчёт по обращению в отдел девианта — форму этих отчётов ввели меньше трёх дней назад, и, кроме лейтенанта Андерсона, за которого, по скромным наблюдениям андроида, их сдавал Коннор — новая форма стала всеобщей проблемой, вынуждая задерживаться на работе, пока формулировки не утрясут.

Этот небольшой нюанс давал Девять время для изучения аккуратно скопированного в собственную память личного дела детектива, пролившего свет на некоторые обстоятельства жизни не только его, но и Элайджи Камски.

Нынешний детектив Рид был одним из «счастливчиков», которые побывали в детском доме. Если верить записям, Элайджа пробыл там недолго, и его новые родители не посчитали нужным усыновить ещё и его брата, а вот Гэвин проторчал в этом заведении приблизительно год, прежде чем сбежал из сказочного заведения.

О причинах изъятия родительских прав у отца — единственного, кто остался с детьми после ранней смерти их матери — говорили многочисленные жалобы соседей на жестокое обращение, крики, частый шум и пьяные драки.

«На колени, ты, мерзкий ублюдок!» — орал разъярённый мужчина на единственной записи, поставившей окончательный крест на его праве быть отцом. — «Ты будешь делать всё, то я скажу!»

«Хрена с два!» — второй голос пробирает внезапно Девять до пят. Не узнать в нём Гэвина невозможно, и в голове быстро промелькивает симуляция — мальчишка Гэвин, глядящий на него с фотографии, перед грузным, возможно, вооружённым мужчиной, который задумал его проучить, и маленький, так же тощий, как и сам Гэвин, Элайджа Рид — будущий Камски — зажатый в углу.

— Чем занимаешься, болторезка? — хмыкает неподалёку детектив, и Девять спешно отвлекается от своих дел и открывает глаза, оставляя на будущее заметку обдумать сей казус.

— Систематизирую данные о полученных делах, — почти правдиво отвечает андроид. С технической точки зрения, это даже не ложь, так, мелкая недосказанность.

«Системная ошибка», — снова повторяет ему программное обеспечение, но Девять слишком сконцентрирован на том, чтобы скрыть своё вмешательство в базу данных и обратить на неё хоть какое-то внимание.

— А по-моему ты опять шаришься в моих файлах, словно прошлый раз тебя ничему не научил, — чуть растягивая слова замечает Гэвин. — И, насколько я помню, это противозаконно, так что скажи-ка мне, почему бы мне не сдать тебя как кусок отработанного разборного пластика на утилизацию?

— Я могу поделиться вашим личным делом, — невозмутимо предлагает Девять, видя, как глаза Гэвина загораются.

Все знают — чтобы получить своё личное дело, надо или иметь непосредственную должность сотрудника отдела кадров, или выкрасть его. Видимо, поставить оповещение при попытке проникновения проще, чем скопировать, или же сложную программу на защиту своих личных данных Гэвин ставил не сам.

Хотя, действительно, у него ведь есть брат для этого.

— Ладно, жестянка, я тоже хочу посмотреть, — хмыкает Гэвин, и Девять послушно транслирует содержимое на рабочий планшет, попутно следя за тем, чтобы данные не ускользнули в сеть или куда-то ещё.

Гэвин листает дело быстро, только глянув мельком на разделы о своём прошлом: для него это не представляет важности, куда интереснее — это пометки касательно грядущих возможных повышений и прошлых проколов, которые были занесены для передачи дальше.

— Фаулер, злопамятная сволочь, — страдальчески тянет детектив, глядя на собственный «послужной» список из провалов, перемежающийся со столь же грандиозным списком раскрытых дел. Острый взгляд Гэвина впивается в лицо андроида, и Девять не нравится хищное выражение, застывшее на лице детектива. — А потереть можешь?

— Я сомневаюсь, что капитан не запомнил, цитирую «обещание вырвать руки и засунуть их в жопу» подозреваемому, — равнодушный ответ заставляет человека недовольно поджать губы и отойти с презрительным «пфек».

Девять провожает его долгим взглядом, прежде чем убрать с рабочего планшета личное дело и снова углубиться в его чтение. Он знает, Рид просто так эту информацию не оставит, но пока нужно как можно меньше нарушений, и тогда, вполне возможно, что три-четыре пункта оттуда пропадут.

Любопытно то, что ни одной фотографии Элайджи, ни единой заметки о нём в личном деле Гэвина Рида нет. Словно их и не связывает ничего, а внешнее сходство это всего лишь совпадение, которое запросто может случиться с двумя людьми на планете, стране, городе…

«Откорректировано», — мгновенно фиксирует система, и Девять дополняет, что автор программ-оповещений, не кто иной, как основатель Киберлайф.

О брате Гэвина информации в интернете много, но Девять просматривает везде родственные связи, и нигде не находит ни единого упоминания о том, что у него есть брат, так же как и у детектива. Зато, он находит любопытный факт, а именно — зафиксированные данные IQ теста, с показателем, превосходящим не только среднестатистический, но и разум андроидов.

Один из них быстрее андроидов, другой — умнее. Если их объединить, то для мировой общественности вышло бы весьма неловко оказаться под тотальным контролем. Впрочем, они и порознь умудрились сделать невероятно много — что Камски, ставший во главе корпорации в шестнадцать, что Рид, блестяще сдавший экзамены в полицейскую академию, несмотря на то, что он сбежал из дома и прогуливал школу.

Остаётся узнать как можно больше о человеке, который кричал на двух маленьких мальчиков на аудиозаписи.


	5. Chapter 5

Девять находит то, как человек оберегает своё жилище, весьма примечательным. Несмотря на то, что со стороны детектива не последовало никаких возмущений там, в участке, он попросту не пустил андроида на порог, заявив, что в противном случае это будет излишне похоже на отношения, а он сам слишком плох во всём этом дерьме, поэтому не стоит.

RK900 и не ожидал, что всё пройдёт гладко — он не настаивает, просто стоит под дверью до тех пор, пока не приходит оповещение, что в течение получаса детективу лучше лечь спать, чтобы встать через восемь часов хотя бы минимально отдохнувшим.

— Детектив, ложитесь спать, — громко и чётко проговаривает Девять.

Засранец в квартире прибавляет звука какой-то отстойной комедии, видимо, пытаясь заглушить его, но андроид непреклонен. Он решает проблему наилучшим образом — взламывает подачу электричества и вырубает свет и интернет в доме Гэвина Рида.

— Твою мать! — кричит взбешенный владелец, мгновенно вылетая из квартиры и за жалкие доли секунды останавливаясь перед тем, как влететь носом в лицо Девять. — Какого?!

— Вам нужно лечь спать, детектив, — спокойно рапортует андроид. — Сейчас, чтобы выспаться.

— Хера с два я позволю тебе, жестянка, указывать, что мне делать! — кричит человек и замахивается для удара.

Траектория предсказуема, и Девять уклоняется, оказываясь прямо перед открытой дверью. Он переступает порог в дом ненароком и даже не обращает на это внимания, когда понимает, что в этом состоянии Рид будет пытаться его деактивировать, а не так, как до этого на ринге — просто драться до первой крови. Нет, судя по особенному выражению лица, тот готов биться до последнего, до тех пор, пока тириум 310 с маркировкой для серии RK не зальёт всё окружающее пространство.

Страх за свою жизнь не включается, но внутри у него слишком много посторонних, собранных об этом человеке данных, которые отправятся пакетом информации следующему андроиду, который придёт на смену, и, что хуже, Аманде.

«Не допустить деактивации», — выстраивается приоритетная задача, когда человек делает мощный рывок и сбивает его с ног, размахиваясь, чтобы нанести сильный удар в лицо.

Девять уворачивается за долю секунды до того, как его лицо оказалось бы разбито, и кулак вписывается в половицы.

«Высокий болевой порог», — оповещает его система, и Девять отмахивается. Толку ему сейчас знать, что у нападающего на него слишком большой пинг между болью и её осознанием, если это не поможет остановить взбешённого Гэвина Рида.

Ногой, прикрытой лишь тапочком, Гэвин пинает его туда, где у нормального человека должны быть рёбра, а у самого Девять — пластина, прикрывающая насос, проминая её в опасной близости к центральному органу системы охлаждения.

«Опасность перегрузки — 38%», — программное обеспечение оповещает в ранге «жёлтого».

Новый замах, и Девять перекатывается, быстро опираясь на руки и буквально выбрасывая своё тело вперёд.

«Нужно обороняться», — в долю секунды ориентирует его система, едва он оказывается на ногах. Лучшая защита — нападение, и поэтому, когда Гэвин делает чуть заметный замах левой рукой, андроид уворачивается, пытается поймать его в захват, чтобы переждать яростную агонию.

От манёвра RK человек уклоняется, словно шестым чувством понимая, что сейчас будет, и снова бросается в драку. Нелогичные выпады Гэвина путают систему Девять, но всё, что он пытается пока сделать — вымотать человека, заставить его ошибиться. Вот только тот словно и сам машина с зарядом на 173 года и не подаёт никаких признаков усталости. Даже одышки нет.

Удар, ещё удар, и ещё, пока Девять уклоняется и нападает в ответ, кажется, что всё это длится часы. Система работает совершенно иначе, замедляясь, позволяя отслеживать перемещения человека, когда в голове вспыхивает алая надпись «Опасность перегрузки — 82%».

Насос перегревается.

Следующую мысль Девять осознаёт внезапно и остро — пока он пытался измотать Гэвина Рида, тот выматывает его самого.

Развилка в голове проявляется тоже за долю секунды — нужно продолжать драться и победить до того, как перегреется насос, или же утихомирить человека иначе, чем ожидая, пока тот устанет биться с машиной.

Оба варианта дают такой ничтожный процент успеха, что Девять отказывается от обоих, стараясь оценить действия человека перед ним, система захлёбывается сообщениями о силе, ярости, адреналине и выбросе гормонов, но RK900 задвигает их подальше, отмахиваясь и анализируя другое.

Он насильно вторгся в жизнь человека, который предупредил, что не умеет жить с кем-то. Он решил навязать ему свои правила, и тот пришёл в такую оголтелую ярость, потому что, похоже, ему слишком часто указывали, что нужно делать. Приказывали, явно не считаясь с его мнением, травмируя хрупкую детскую психику и пытаясь переломить его вздорный нрав.

«Зови меня папочкой», — усмехается голос Рида в его памяти, и Девять делает то, что система не предлагает вообще — он опускается на колени.

Кулак, летящий ему в лицо замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от синтетической кожи, и Девять смотрит в тёмно-голубые глаза, которые в неявном свете выглядят чёрными, чувствует запах крови разбитых о его корпус костяшек, когда человек дотягивался до него раньше, чем он успевал увернуться, и скользит языком по ссаженой коже. Аналитический раствор обеззараживает ранки, и Гэвин выглядит таким же ошарашенным, как и тогда, в участке, когда к его голове было приставлено дуло пистолета.

— Ты ещё злишься? — уточняет андроид, видя, что отношение к нему из «ненавидит» сползает до привычного «презрение», которое только недавно стало «лёгким интересом», переклинивающим на «желание» в те минуты, когда детектив жаждет секса.

— Нет, — хрипло отзывается Гэвин, и Девять узнаёт эту интонацию.

Его руки притягивают человека к себе ближе, за бёдра, и он потирается щекой о наливающуюся возбуждением плоть, глядя снизу вверх и чувствуя, как разбитые пальцы путают его волосы на макушке.

— Почему ты встал на колени? — спрашивает Гэвин, пока Девять расправляется с его мягкими, домашними спортивными брюками. — Вам же прописывают стоять до тех пор, пока работают ноги, а на колени вставать лишь для выполнения своих функций. Вы не просите пощады.

«Перегрев — 76%», — продолжает мигать красным система, но температура снижается, когда он не занят физически активным функционалом, который нагружает одновременно несколько координирующих центров. По хорошему, ему нужно впасть в состояние, близкое к «анабиозу», самоотключающееся до заданного промежутка времени, пока перегрев не снизится до жёлтой зоны, а после — заменить пластину, но сейчас ему не до этого.

— Потому что тот, кто приказывал тебе в детстве, не признавал поражения, — спокойно отзывается Девять и надевается ртом на ещё несколько мягкую, податливую плоть, ощущая то, как она твердеет под языком.

— Эл рассказал? — интересуется после выдоха Гэвин, притягивая его на секунду ближе, а в следующую отодвигая от себя и требовательно вглядываясь в глаза.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Девять, отрываясь на несколько мгновений от своего занятия, — это мои собственные наблюдения твоего поведения.

О найденных аудиофайлах он не говорит — человеку ни к чему эта информация, да и вряд ли будет приятно знать, что кто-то слышал то, что они так тщательно старались припрятать.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Гэвин и тянет его за собой, к узкому дивану, откидываясь на него и позволяя дарить себе незатейливую ласку.

Система протестует против собственного возбуждения, принимая его за форму вируса, и Девять пытается его отключить, попутно захватывая член глубже, так, как понравится человеку, когда понимает, что функция блокировки ему по-прежнему недоступна, несмотря на направленный несколькими днями ранее запрос.

— Господи, ты великолепен, — рычит довольно, раскатисто Гэвин прежде, чем сесть и подтянуть его к себе за плечи.

На анализаторах ещё не расщепились капли смазки, но Гэвин уже вылизывает его рот, снова заставляя систему сбоить от наплыва ощущений и одновременно с этим выводить риск перегрева, который вместо того, чтобы продолжать падать, поднялся до 79%.

Девять наплевать. Он сосредоточен на том, что его собственный член оказывается в кулаке человека, который в приступе ярости может кого-нибудь убить, и потому держится подальше ото всех, обрастая колкостями и язвительностью. Он впитывает каждое движение, каждое оповещение от нервных окончаний, расположенных на губах, и не протестует, когда на тот же узкий диванчик опрокидывают его самого, а человек нависает сверху, прижимаясь горячей головкой к неожиданно чувствительному местечку меж ягодиц и проскальзывая вверх по небольшой, потянутой мошонке, к члену, на котором нервных окончаний так же много, как у него во рту.

«Опасность перегрева — 87%», — оповещает алым миганием система, тщетно пытающаяся привлечь его внимание к имеющейся проблеме, но Девять не до того — он вскидывает бёдра и отвечает на горячие поцелуи, скользя по рукам и ягодицам человека, тесно вжимающегося в его кожу.

— Я хочу… Хочу… — тихо шепчет он меж срывающихся горячих стонов, и всё нутро оборачивается бурным протестом, когда вмятину на груди под синтетической кожей обнаруживают ловкие пальцы детектива.

— Чёрт! — рычит Гэвин, прекращая ласкать его и отодвигаясь. — Чёрт, ты же…

— Нет, — спокойный голос подрагивает от возбуждения, и Девять возвращает человека обратно и снова целует, прикусывая нежные губы так, как, он точно знает — нравится Гэвину.

Он подбрасывает бёдра сам, чувствуя, как системные ошибки заполняют сознание, но просто-напросто отмахиваясь от проблемы, сосредотачиваясь на наслаждении и не давая Гэвину отстраниться.

— Я хочу, — повторяет он требовательно, глядя прямо в тёмно-голубые глаза.

— А говорят, что я отбитый, — шипит Гэвин, скользя пальцами по его телу суматошнее, целуя властно, крепко, и притискивая их друг к другу до опаляющего жара.

«Опасность перегрева — 93%. Самоотключение через 23…»

Девять вжимается в него так тесно, что они словно становятся одним целым, и его выкручивает в спазме, с треском обрушивая информацию о сбоях, перегреве и самоотключении со всех сторон, и мир тухнет с осознанием того, что на его коже горячие пятна человеческого семени.

***

Когда Девять открывает глаза, то обнаруживает перед собой хозяина. Элайджа Камски смотрит на него спокойно, на его переносице красуются очки, а его собственная грудная клетка вскрыта.

— Знаешь, братец, я не думал, что ты его грохнешь уже через неделю, — хмыкает беспечно создатель андроидов, бросая взгляд на излишне собранного для такого позднего часа детектива.

«Он снова не выспится», — мелькает в голове у Девять. Он хотел проследить чтобы человек лёг вовремя, но сделал только хуже.

«В другой раз я справлюсь», — уверенно поставил себе в задачи Девять, глядя на то, как юркие пальцы скользят по трубкам, прилегающим плотно к насосу, и замеряют одновременно температуру синей крови.

— Чини-чини давай, не отвлекайся, — ворчит недовольно Гэвин и делает большой глоток кофе из кружки.

— И уже, тем более, я не ожидал, что ты высвистаешь меня к себе просто потому, что ты сломал своего напарника, — продолжает не отвлекаясь хозяин. — Ты же в курсе, что ты мог доставить его в Киберлайф и его бы там починили?

— А ты в курсе, что ты можешь доставить свою ненаглядную Хлою туда же? — резко отвечает Гэвин, кивая на замеревшую в углу миловидную девушку со светлыми волосами. Извечная спутница Камски была с ним даже на подпольных боях, правда, одета она была совершенно иначе — в неприметную толстовку с капюшоном вместо облегающего короткого платья, в котором она и её копии щеголяли по дому основателя Киберлайфа всё время, что Девять провёл в доме, пока его софт собственноручно доделывал бог андроидов.

— Он так тебе дорог? — поднимает брови Камски, встречаясь взглядом с Девять и закрепляя пластину у него на груди.

Ответа он не получает, но молчание у Гэвина выходит более чем красноречивым, пока тот не ориентируется:

— Не могу же я сказать им, что я сломал и выебал своего напарника-андроида. Сразу будут вопросы.

— Конечно, конечно, братишка, — хмыкает хозяин, поднимаясь. — RK900 в порядке, пластину я заменил, перегрева больше быть не должно.

Он шагает к выходу, останавливаясь уже перед дверью, чтобы сладко заметить:

— Кстати, не реши ты его после этого трахнуть, он бы и сам справился с такой поломкой, так что в другой раз вначале чини, а потом еби, — самодовольно замечает Камски и покидает квартиру вместе со своей молчаливой спутницей.

Девять садится на диване и осматривает человека. Ему бы стоило лечь спать прямо сейчас, пока ещё есть надежда на то, что он, если не выспится, то хотя бы не будет клевать носом весь завтрашний день. Гэвин садится рядом, и, не глядя на него, приказывает:

— В следующий раз говори мне, если у тебя появляются системные ошибки.

«У меня слишком много системных ошибок, чтоб говорить обо всех», — впервые анализирует собственное состояние Девять, чувствуя недовольство собой изнутри — и от себя, и от Аманды, отслеживающей временами показатели экспериментального андроида.

— Я сообщу, если они будут вести к моей деактивации или потере функциональности, — соглашается он, но в ответ получает сердитый и одновременно смущённый взгляд детектива.

— Ну что, теперь передумал жить со мной? — хмыкает, излишне храбрясь человек, но Девять видит по сбившемуся сердцебиению, как значим его ответ для Гэвина Рида.

— Я всё-таки хотел бы попробовать, — спокойно отзывается он и притягивает его к себе.

Тот прижимается к его мерно вздымающейся груди и, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но этих слов Девять так и не дожидается. Детектив засыпает прямо на нём, неудобно разместившись на слишком узком, не расправленном диване в час, когда солнце уже постепенно выползает из-за горизонта, а Девять принимает решение вынести свою память о детективе Гэвине Риде в отдельное хранилище — на всякий случай, с учётом того, насколько опасной может быть их работа.

Его посещает странное чувство, когда ты не хочешь делиться с преемником тем, что у тебя есть сейчас. Это ощущение, которое колет его при мысли о том, что в один из дней Гэвин снова пойдёт на ринг, и что будет, если он победит.

И что будет — если нет.


	6. Chapter 6

В первое же утро выясняется, что детектив Рид — соня. Три утра подряд Девять пытается поднять человека и заставить сходить в душ, позавтракать и выпить кофе так, чтобы на работу они не опоздали, но они безбожно долго собираются, в понятие «они» андроид вкладывает сразу троих: детектива, Рида и Гэвина.

К четвёртому совместному пробуждению Гэвина ждёт не только завтрак, но и кофе, поданный в постель вместе с замечанием:

— Если вы не проснётесь прямо сейчас, то кофе я вылью вам на голову.

И только один раз горячий кофе оказывается в опасной близости от кожи детектива, который просто каким-то невероятным движением успевает увернуться от горячей струи, зато просыпается мгновенно, хотя и злым до чёртиков.

— Кофе и завтрак на столе, советую принять душ, — спокойно говорит андроид, принимаясь за постель и игнорируя мат, высыпавшийся ему на голову.

Уже через неделю схема оказывается отработана до идеала — кофе, душ, завтрак, одежда детектива, аккуратной стопкой сложенная на кухне, потому что человек внезапно предпочитал одеваться на светлой и просторной кухне, а не в погружённой в извечный полумрак комнате.

— За каким хреном я тебя вообще пустил, — рычит на него Гэвин до тех пор, пока не получает порцию ласки с утра, которая так же бодрит его, как и пролитый кофе.

Не важно, поцелуи это и медленная взаимная дрочка или неторопливый минет, но пробуждающие свойства у «заботы», прописанной во внутреннем коде Девять, оказываются просто поразительными, и вместо того, чтобы, как все другие люди, после оргазма расслабиться и валяться, Гэвин, напротив, становится достаточно бодрым, словно вместе со спермой он избавляется от сонливости или усталости, что им обоим только на руку.

И на работу они больше не опаздывают.

— Эй, Рид, ты чего-то зачастил вовремя, не поделишься рецептиком? — не без ехидства замечает один из младших детективов, и в ответ получает фак и ухмылку Рида.

— А я будильник дорогой завёл. Так что брейся, — фыркает человек, когда они отходят к столу.

В целом, даже утверждение детектива Рида не противоречит тому, что андроид выполняет для напарника эту функцию, без дополнительных уточнений, и всё же.

Их гоняют из центра Детройта по окраинам так, что Девять начинает ориентироваться по степени презрительности детектива к тому, как именно к Риду относятся на данном участке, потому что знают его, внезапно, везде.

В Брайтмуре в них впервые за всё время стреляют, причём, уже когда мелкие подельники становятся частью головной боли группы захвата, а вот главный подозреваемый продолжает отстреливаться и бежать. Андроид успевает прикрыть человека, который вовремя выполняет манёвр уклонения — без него пришлось бы искать подход к другому напарнику, а это не выглядит такой уж простой задачей, особенно учитывая то, как непросто ему даётся сотрудничество с Ридом.

— А я думал тебя в тюряге грохнули, Райли, — кричит детектив, оттесняя Девять в сторону.

Андроид совсем не в восторге от того, что Рид собирается вести переговоры после того, как ему пробили руку, но тот, по всей видимости, давно знаком с данным преступным элементом, и знает лучше.

— Зря надеялся, Рид! — кричит гнусавый голос в ответ, когда человек попросту сдвигает со своего пути Девять, и тот чувствует, как программы «захват преступного элемента» и «защита напарника» накладываются друг на друга, и выдают ему ряд системных ошибок. — Меня выпустили за примерное поведение, а тебе не доложили, да? Думал, я как Томпсон сбегу, поджав хвост?

— Думал, что ты будешь умнее, — отзывается Гэвин и быстрой перебежкой двигается от одного края небольшой постройки к другой, но Девять быстрее и чем детектив, и чем подозреваемый Брайан Райли, который со своими старыми подельниками снова взялись за перепрошивку и незаконную продажу краденых или списанных андроидов.

С детективом они появляются с разных сторон и, решив что взбешённый Гэвин Рид всё равно менее опасен, чем андроид с простреленной рукой, последняя пуля из патронажа уходит прямо в Девять, который едва замечает короткий толчок в плечо и бежит так же быстро, как и детектив, к убегающему от них человеку.

Если бы тот мог хотя бы подумать своей головой, то стрелял бы в Гэвина, потому что именно он, свалив его с ног, охаживает незадачливого торговца краденым тяжёлыми ботинками так, что Девять подозревает — в этом есть нечто личное. Что именно, андроид не понимает, но зорко следит за тем, чтобы вред, нанесённый детективом преступнику, не превышал допустимый возможный в сценарии самообороны. Оттаскивать напарника от человека не приходится — тот сам останавливается, когда замечает, что помимо лишних дырок в теле андроида из него ещё и синяя кровь хлещет, подгоняемая насосом.

— Твоего ебаного создателя! — рычит Гэвин, мгновенно оказываясь рядом и просматривая место, откуда хлещет кровь, но андроид и так уменьшил производительность до минимума, чтобы частота сокращения насоса не превышала раза в две секунды.

— Не думаю, что ваш брат обрадуется тому, что вы ругаетесь его именем, — спокойно комментирует Девять, глядя попеременно то на детектива, то на согнувшегося на крыше в наручниках преступника.

— А ты при нём так не ругайся, — ухмыляется Гэвин, обнажая клыки, и ловко находит пробитый шланг, пережимая его.

— Я бы не советовал вам, детектив, это может сказаться на работе… — начинает Девять, но замолкает, получая тяжёлый, обжигающий взгляд, словно они снова на ринге, готовые драться, соперничать.

— Умолкни, хлеборезка. Не отключишься. Из Киберлайфа за тобой не приедут, а там ещё до мастерской добраться надо, так что молчи.

— Я и сам могу, — спокойно поясняет андроид, пытаясь отстранить руку, и снова умолкает под невероятным взглядом, из-за которого система выдаёт сбой, пока он не отводит взгляд.

Странно. Он же и без того поместил любые соприкосновения с детективом в категорию «заботы», которая должна сглаживать такие вещи, вот только, видимо, это работает как-то иначе, и из этой ветки нужно переместить их куда-то ещё, чтобы наконец-то выпирающие клыки, запах пота и пороха, и эти тяжёлые взгляды не подводили к ежечасным подвисаниям в системе.

«Что-то не так», — ориентирует его система. По всем признакам, это должно работать, но как бы он не перемещал свои отношения с детективом Ридом пока они едут в машине до Киберлайфа, и он всё пытается справиться с тем, что системные ошибки продолжают выскакивать, пока Гэвин держит пробитую трубку.

И даже когда трубки заменяют, совсем останавливая насос под настороженным взглядом детектива, который не отходит от него ни на шаг, пока неисправности не будут устранены, все, вплоть до долива тириума и восстановления скина синтетической кожи.

Девять пытается отправить его домой или в участок, но всё оказалось совершенно бесполезным — Гэвин, только злясь, останавливает предложение едкой фразой или опасным, хищным взглядом, и уходит лишь тогда, когда восстановление завершено, и Девять в состоянии проследовать за ним.

К его изумлению, они не едут ни домой, ни в участок, а прямиком туда, где проходят подпольные бои, и Гэвин вваливается в помещение, осматриваясь.

— Эй, Джерри, для меня кто-нибудь найдётся? — спрашивает он у тощего паренька в одном из тёмных углов, пока вокруг ринга беснуется толпа.

— Вряд-ли сегодня тут найдутся настолько отбитые, чтобы драться с тобой, — пожимает плечами Джерри. — Разве что так, из любви к дракам, но сегодня четверг, так что тоже сильно сомневаюсь. Завтра-послезавтра твой контингент, а сегодня тут тихо.

Гэвин шикает, потирая шею, и его взгляд падает прямо на Девять. Андроид видит, какие мысли проскакивают у того в голове, но предложения от детектива так и не поступает.

— Если хотите, — спокойно говорит он, но человек одаривает его таким взглядом, что становится ясно — не хочет.

— Мне не нужны твои подачки, пластмасска, — фыркает он и, натянув капюшон поглубже, шагает к выходу.

— Вы и сами знаете, что это не подачка, детектив, — напоминает Девять, когда они оказываются на парковке.

Кулак пролетает мимо только из-за невероятной внимательности андроида и внутренних механизмов уклонения.

— И, похоже, драка вам всё-таки нужна, — констатирует он, когда человек оборачивается, смеряя его недовольным, презрительным взглядом.

«А в Киберлайфе он смотрел иначе, словно переживая», — отмечает система, выдавая кратковременный сбой.

От следующего выпада он уклоняется, отмечая, что будущие реакции человека он прогнозирует гораздо лучше, чем в их первую стычку, но всё равно не успевая ни предсказать следующее движение, ни перейти в контратаку. Гэвин теснит его к машине, и Девять старается не дать загнать себя в угол, успев раз съездить напарнику по лицу, когда он понимает, что происходит, но не успевает — сильный толчок пригвождает его к холодному боку авто, и Гэвин прыжком оказывается рядом.

Взбудораженый, возбуждённый, пышущий гневом, яростью, ненавистью и глядящий на него во все глаза человек подталкивает к тому, чтобы не просто чуть наклониться и втянуть острый запах пота с почти развеявшимися нотками одеколона, а слизнуть капельку крови из лопнувшей губы.

— На ринге ты бы проиграл, — тихо говорит Девять, всё-таки проходясь языком по губе и высовывая его.

Вместо ответа и крика он получает жёсткий поцелуй. Это насилие, иначе не назовёшь — его трахают прямо в рот, пока руки Гэвина скользят по бокам, впервые за всё время заставляя сделать немыслимое — обнулить кожу под прикосновениями, чтобы получить их больше, жарче, ближе, когда их члены оказываются в кулаке человека, а сам андроид мнёт чужие ягодицы, притискивая детектива к себе так тесно, чтобы между ними не осталось места.

— На ринге я бы уже вырвал у тебя насос из груди, — отвечает тихо в его губы Гэвин, пока на тихой, безлюдной парковке они занимаются тем, за что с лёгкостью может прилететь административный штраф, а то и вовсе привлечь к ответственности.

— Не успел бы, — не соглашается Девять, толкаясь бёдрами в ласкающую их руку, но под самодовольной ухмылкой человека его уверенность немного пошатывается. Он не уверен в том, что на ринге человек дерётся в полную силу, и уже тем более не уверен, что только что тот не сам пожелал подставиться под его кулак.

— Хочешь проверить? — поднимает брови человек, и его большой палец проходится прямо по истекающей смазкой головке, вынуждая Девять вскинуться от горячего ощущения и поймать новый баннер о системном сбое.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Девять, признавая как вероятность провала, так и то, насколько тот может быть нежелателен.

Его снова утягивают в поцелуй — на сей раз медленный, без яростной имитации секса во рту, преисполненный ласки и нежности, вот только это ничуть не облегчает нагрузку на систему, которая сыплет оповещениями о том, что с ним не всё в порядке со всех сторон, пытаясь привлечь утекающее внимание Девять ко внутренним проблемам, пока тот занят фроттажем на парковке.

Рука Гэвина притягивает его ближе, не давая отстраниться от поцелуя, пока вторая уверенно наращивает темп. Они столько раз делали это дома, поутру в душевой, что человеку нет нужды стараться — он и так знает, где располагаются все самые чувствительные окончания его напарника, а андроид подчиняется его приказу «ближе», скидывая в местах соприкосновения скин.

Оргазм наплывает на RK900 раньше, и он выстанывает тихо, хрипло, уткнувшись носом в плечо детектива и чувствуя, как от его феерического запаха голову срывает, а за ней следует и физиологическая реакция.

Это странно, но не неприятно, поэтому Девять решает обдумать это несколько позже. Возможно, стоит всё-таки навестить Аманду по этому вопросу, но пока все размышления отправляются в дальнюю папку, закрытую ото всех на внутреннем сервере.

— А всё-таки подраться было нужно, — хмыкает Гэвин после того, как кончает в ладонь и прижимает к себе коротко немного дезориентированного обилием сообщений андроида, который пытается справиться с перегрузом, и открывает машину, чтобы увезти их обратно. — Но в другой раз, лучше всё же на ринге.

О том, что андроид это и предлагал, он не напоминает — глупо подначивать человека тем, что тот оказался недостаточно дальновиден относительно собственной ярости, особенно, когда тот признал свою неправоту.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Девять, садясь рядом и пробуя снова справиться с постоянным баннером системной ошибки всю дорогу до дома.

К концу пути проблема исчезает, и он успокаивается, полагая, что теперь посещать начальство совсем не обязательно.


	7. Chapter 7

На ринг они приходят по отдельности уже через какие-то пару дней, и Девять чувствует себя странно, потому что Гэвин инструктирует его так, словно они не собираются пойти и подраться перед зрителями и, возможно, получить за это деньги, а отправляются на войну.

— Будь внимателен. Никаких травм, требующих пересборки в Киберлайфе — если будет опасность перегрева или ошибок, ты остановишь бой. Если будет опасность системного сбоя — тоже, — голос Гэвина звучит непривычно сухо. В нём нет привычной вальяжности и самоуверенности, да и сам человек выглядит настолько же собранным, как будто они на задании.

— Всё пройдёт гладко, — отзывается Девять, хотя его мысли вообще уплывают в сторону.

Это памятное место. Место, где они впервые встретились. Место, где он впервые взаимодействовал с живыми людьми помимо хозяина. И где впервые он отсасывал человеку.

От последнего воспоминания температура поднимается, насос ускоряет темп биения, но Гэвин не дремлет, держа руку прямо поверх корпуса и считывая его ритм.

— Если ты отрубишься, влагаешь или просто потеряешь в производительности, я это сразу увижу, — опасно замечает человек, — и тебе не понравится то, что я сделаю с тобой за такие фокусы, тебе ясно?

— Да, детектив, — остаётся только покорно согласиться.

— Гэвин, — поправляет его спокойно человек, и Девять кивает.

Гэвин. Ему разрешили касаться его имени хотя бы так, в небольшом помещении с тусклым освещением и чистыми туалетами, но всё-таки.

Знакомый им уже Джерри подзывает их к рингу после того, как оттуда выносят человека. Буквально — Девять насчитывает в его теле дюжину сломанных костей и около двух десятков трещин. Андроида, впрочем, тоже выносят, но исключительно потому, что он не может передвигаться из-за отсутствующей ноги, в разъёме которой посверкивает током рваный провод.

— Три, — голос у их арбитра спокойный, словно тот под транквилизаторами, что не исключено из-за постоянной атмосферы ярости, витающей в воздухе.

— Два, — Гэвин стаскивает с себя куртку, кидая её на одну из стоек ринга и ухмыляется так, что у Девять сбоить начинает просто от мелькающих между губами кончиков клыков.

— Один, — нужно подобраться всему, полностью, настроиться на настоящую драку, на то, что придётся как следует обсчитать каждое движение, каждую вилку и попытаться понять, как именно Гэвин Рид это делает.

Нет, не остаётся чемпионом — на это Девять глубоко наплевать. Как ему удаётся оставаться настолько непредсказуемым для его системы — вот что по-настоящему волнует Девять.

— Драка! — рука Джерри совершает быстрое движение вниз, и андроид пробует сделать первый замах.

«Ошибка», — мгновенно выдаёт система, потому что человек не просто уклоняется, но и перенаправляет его направление движения, заставляя по инерции лететь прямо на столб.

Все системы оптимизированы для драки, и Девять выравнивается, отталкивается, и снова поворачивается к человеку. Тот ухмыляется, и новый сбой заставляет быть осторожнее, двигаться экономичнее, бить расчётливей.

«И не смотреть ему в глаза», — ставит мгновенно пометку Девять, когда ловит ещё один взгляд азартно сверкающих глаз и новую ошибку вместе с ними.

В целом, ему нужно не так уж и много — схватить человека и сделать пару-тройку сильных ударов по лицу, чтобы потекла кровь, но Гэвин настолько вёрткий и быстрый, он каждый раз уклоняется одновременно с наносимым ударом так, будто у него самого стоит кремниевая плата, способная обрабатывать любую поступающую информацию в сотни раз быстрее против обычного. Но нет, ничего такого у Гэвина, конечно, нет.

«Он считывает начало каждого движения», — предполагает система.

«Он знает какими приёмами борьбы владеют андроиды», — мгновенно дополняется предыдущая строка, застилая обзор.

Вместе с баннером вариации под рёберную часть корпуса прилетает кулак, и Девять видит в глазах человека настоящую животную ярость. Исключительное безумие, полностью обесчеловечивающее его напарника на ринге.

Но несмотря на это, они продолжают «танцевать» друг вокруг друга под обезумевшие крики делающей ставки толпы. На Девять не ставит почти что никто, да и он сам подсчитывает вероятность собственной победы как крайне низкую, особенно когда ему всё-таки удаётся схватить Гэвина, но рука соскальзывает по подкачанному прессу, активизируя возбуждение.

«Ударить по лицу», — мгновенно советует система, считывая, как добыть кровь с человека будет быстрее и проще всего, но Девять не соглашается.

Его ведёт от желания и, едва только он выпускает Гэвина из рук, тот мгновенно подминает его под себя. Беснования толпы Девять слышит как через пелену тумана, выводя на передний план звук дыхания и сердцебиения Гэвина Рида, и системный сбой вламывается в его сознание одновременно с тем, как губы напарника накрывают его рот, а зубы смыкаются на тонкой коже в поцелуе.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга — Гэвин несомненный победитель. Его рот умазан синей кровью, но Девять не протестует. Он знает, что сейчас, после того, как они получат свой гонорар, там, в одной из кабинок он прижмётся напряжённым членом к члену Гэвина, и тот быстрыми, умелыми движениями руки сделает то, что ему так хочется последние несколько минут на ринге.

И они перемажутся в тириуме ещё сильнее.


	8. Chapter 8

В целом, всё проходит довольно неплохо, если судить по статистике раскрываемости дел за последующий месяц. Девять старательно присматривает за сумасбродным человеком, который, кажется, может самоуничтожиться любыми способами, особенно когда оказывается на кухне. 

Девять нетрудно выполнять заодно и функции домашнего андроида, если это повышает работоспособность человека, которая напрямую отражается на его собственной статистике.

Не то чтобы он действительно заботился о человеке, но в рамках программы адаптации, подчиняясь социальному протоколу, с этим можно примириться. Тем более, что у него и без того слишком много свободного времени и процессов, которые ничем не заняты, пока человек спит.

Агрессия и презрение детектива идёт на снижение, а любопытство и чувство напарничества, напротив, бодро растёт в показателях социального взаимодействия, что, впрочем, никак не отменяет того, что они успевают ещё раз разодраться, но уже просто из-за того, что упакованного преступника бить нельзя, а вот адреналин у Рида зашкаливает.

В один из дней им попадается очень шустрый андроид-девиант, мальчишка, из «детской» серии, которого они преследуют четыре квартала, прежде чем нагнать в подворотне и скрутить мелкого паршивца, разбирающего подчинённых системе андроидов на запчасти и продающего их на чёрном рынке.

Неладное Девять замечает ещё в отделе, когда человек начинает чуть-чуть хромать, и вместо того, чтобы на полчаса залипнуть в телефон, попивая кофе на кухне за высоким столиком, тот сидит, определённо стараясь не напрягать лишний раз ноги.

— Эй, консерва с болтами, принеси-ка мне кофе! — кричит на него Гэвин, и андроид считывает в этом приказе целые 34% усталой отстранённости, которые могут обернуться подобием просьбы через полчаса ожидания.

Кофе он всё-таки делает, размышляя о том, что можно сделать при растяжении мышц, чтобы уже завтра человек твёрдо стоял на ногах. Всемирная сеть услужливо даёт инструкции к массажам ступней и икроножных мышц, а также согревающих мазей, которые могут помочь лучше всего именно в первые сутки после того, как была натружена мышца.

Растерянный взгляд детектива добавляет их отношениям «напарничества» баллов, но это в данный момент заботит Девять несколько меньше, чем то, что если завтра он будет гнать преступника один, то ему придётся ждать с четверть часа, пока детектив даст своё разрешение на изъятие данных, принудительную деактивацию. А ещё то, что из-за боли характер напарника из несносного может стать «мудацким донельзя», как его и без того характеризуют в участке — тоже не слишком радостная перспектива.

К первому стаканчику добавляется ещё три и коробка из-под пиццы, чтобы человек хоть немного пришёл в себя, но тот, удивлённо оценив заказ Девять, становится только ещё более задумчивым и хмурым.

Рабочий день уверенно движется к концу, и андроид находит, что если занять себя помощью с отчётностью детективу, то рабочее безделье перестаёт быть таким мучительным, и эту информацию он воспринимает с рабочим воодушевлением. В конце концов к вечеру они справляются со всем, что скопилось у Рида за время, которое он решил потратить на что-то другое, и разгребают множественные бумажные завалы.

— Не думал, что ты станешь мне с этим помогать, — вдруг замечает Гэвин, когда они заканчивают с последней. — Я был уверен, что ты выполняешь только то, что входит в круг твоих обязанностей.

— Забота о вас — тоже часть моих обязанностей, — отзывается, чуть нахмурив брови, Девять.

— Не думаю, что помогать мне с отчётностью всё-таки входит в понятие «заботы о напарнике», — качает головой детектив и бросает взгляд на часы, поднимается и с наслаждением потягивается так, что у него задирается футболка и толстовка, обнажая полоску чувствительной кожи под тканью.

«Системный сбой», — ненавязчиво оповещает его баннер, выводя ошибку из-за того, что андроид засмотрелся на дорожку из тёмных волос, направляющихся прямо к паху, и в его трубках снова что-то перемкнуло, посылая неверный сигнал дополнительному оборудованию.

— Вы потянули ногу и вам сложно сосредоточиться из-за боли, — монотонно отвечает Девять, пытаясь справиться одновременно с отказывающейся отключаться системой управляющей возбуждением и с внутренней ошибкой, определённо поступившей только из-за неисправности оптических приводов. Сообщить об ошибке Риду, он, конечно, не думает, как и сто семнадцать раз до этого.

Детектив награждает его долгим, внимательным взглядом, и андроид смотрит в его глаза как обычно, пытаясь справиться с хаосом, который творится внутри.

— Ладно, это всё херня. Поехали домой, — вздыхает напарник, и Девять поднимается, чувствуя, что возбуждение, перемкнувшее дополнительную систему, никак не поддаётся контролю, и от взгляда Рида это не укрывается, но он никак не комментирует чуть обозначившийся в форменных брюках стояк.

Он действительно прихрамывает, и Девять подставляет своё плечо, безмолвно предлагая поддержку. Если честно, исходя из параметров характера детектива, тот должен фыркнуть и отказаться, но вместо этого на его плечо ложится горячая рука, посылая новый пучок сигналов дополнительной системе, и Гэвин и впрямь опирается на него.

Система предлагает вариации о том, что человеку можно дать сохранить достоинство, а можно положить ему руку на пояс, чтобы быть уверенным, что, вздумай тот упасть, Девять успеет его перехватить. И не делать ничего было бы лучшим выходом, но андроиду кажется, что он может позволить себе эту обоснованную вольность.

И снова Гэвин не протестует, особенно пока они спускаются по лестнице. В машине он расслабленно выдыхает и чуть морщится, подтягивая конечность ближе так, что становится очевидно — проблема именно в икроножной мышце, а не в бедре, как поначалу показалось андроиду.

— Мы прибудем на место через пятнадцать минут, — рапортует Девять, бросая короткий взгляд на человека.

— Тут ехать только полчаса, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Что ты там говорил об опасности моей манеры вождения?

— Мы прибудем в аптеку через пятнадцать минут, — поправляется Девять под насмешливым взглядом голубых глаз и запрещает себе смотреть на мелькнувшие под верхней губой клыки. — Вам нужна мазь, чтобы завтра перемещаться без трудностей.

— Завтра ночная, — снова напоминает детектив и качает головой. — Я и так отлежусь, не в первый раз.

— И всё же я настаиваю, — повторяет Девять и, видя то, как сходятся нахмуренные брови и поджимаются губы, делает то, чего не делал прежде никогда. — Пожалуйста, детектив.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и Гэвин молча отворачивается, глядя в окно и всем видом показывая: «Делай ты что захочешь, микросхема с членом». Он и делает — в аптеке очереди нет, и он спокойно покупает согревающую мазь и эластичный бинт, и везёт по-прежнему сохраняющего молчание детектива домой. Из машины Гэвин выбирается сам, до того, как Девять удаётся предложить свою помощь, а вот по дому они перемещаются вместе.

— Если вы продолжите перенапрягать ногу, то будете мучиться болью от трёх до пяти дней в зависимости от силы растяжения, — информирует андроид под недовольное фырканье Гэвина.

— Ты перегибаешь, жестянка. Завтра всё будет нормально, в этом нет нужды.

И всё же помощь он не отвергает. Не отвергает ровно до тех пор, пока Девять не садится на кровать, и, упирая его ступню в плечо, не принимается массировать напряжённую мышцу.

— Чёрт! — шипит от боли человек тогда, когда пальцы андроида слишком сильно сжимают её, пока он втирает мазь. — Перестань, блять! Я не кисейная барышня! Ничего страшного в одном растяжении нет!

— Нет, детектив, но если вам не помочь сегодня, то завтра вы станете максимально невыносимы для окружающих. А поскольку завтра у вас ночная смена, то невыносимы вы станете лично для меня, — выстраивает логичную цепочку рассуждений Девять, стараясь не концентрироваться ни на коже, ни на отметинах шрамов, ни на взгляде раздражённого человека, поскольку всё это суммарно отзывается жаром в паху.

Вот только как бы сильно он ни старался зацепиться взглядом за что-то ещё, а предательская, неподвластная его контролю система снова выдаёт жар в паху в реакцию на вид. И это снова не укрывается от Гэвина, хотя на сей раз он всё же комментирует это:

— Стоит на меня, а, Девять?

— Да, детектив, — тихо отзывается андроид, принимаясь затягивать мышцу эластичным бинтом и уверенно закрепляя его.

— Тогда иди сюда, — вздыхает человек и тянет его на себя.

Поцелуй выходит медленным и мягким, не похожим на обычное безумие, в котором пребывает Гэвин Рид. Нежность и зашкаливающая ласка с первых секунд близости ему в новинку, и система не спешит срываться в оповещениях об опасности первые десять секунд, а потом Девять попросту её игнорирует, потому что ловкие, жёсткие пальцы расстёгивают пояс форменных брюк и ширинку, и скользят под бельё, накрывая стоящий колом член.

Его колкие щёки, мягкие губы и одуряющая внезапностью забота — такое странное сочетание. Словно кто-то сменил положение с нуля на единицу во внимательности и спокойствии бешеного норова человека, способного утопить остальных в любом своём чувстве, начиная от ненависти и заканчивая заботой. И Девять не понимает, что стало этим самым толчком, но он просто принимает это как данность. Весь детектив Рид — это то, что нужно принимать как данность, как направление ветра или внезапный дождь, и просто не давать сбить себя с ног, когда он станет оглушительным ураганом.

Девять стонет, вжимаясь в неторопливо ласкающего его человека, и ловит его губы своими снова и снова, стараясь быть как можно более аккуратным и не навредить растянутым мышцам, когда он вжимается своим членом в чужой, и они двигаются уверенно, синхронно.

Руки Гэвина устраиваются у него на бёдрах, мнут ягодицы уверенными ладонями, под которыми сползает скин, вынуждая притиснуться так близко, как только можно, и даже дразнят чувствительную кожу между, вызывая ещё десяток баннеров поверх уже посыпавшихся. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы жар стал непереносимым, сообщение о перегрузе перестало закрываться, а в голове что-то напряжённо, на одной ноте повторяло имя Гэвина, пока он захлёбывается стонами.

Они расцепляются не сразу, лежат ещё какое-то время оба мокрые от пота человека, уставшие, задыхающиеся. Девять отстраняется, когда думает о том, что человеку может быть тяжело, но тот беспощадно тяжёлой рукой возвращает его обратно, говоря уже сонным голосом:

— Спи.

И андроид послушно переходит в спящий режим, обрабатывая всю полученную за день информацию и пытаясь найти ответ на единственный вопрос — что вообще происходит между ними?


	9. Chapter 9

К тому, что детектива иногда срывает, Девять привыкает неожиданно легко. Они живут вместе чуть больше двух месяцев, и после первых трёх драк, которые заканчиваются то разбитыми кулаками человека, то заменой пластин у андроида, они всё-таки находят приемлемую схему совместного быта. Точнее, её находит Девять, одновременно со страстью к чужому подчинению в детективе.

Их стычки в участке никак не похожи на их стычки дома, просто потому, что на людях Девять по-прежнему хранит эмоциональную стабильность, баланс всех систем и спокойствие, которое снижает шанс сбоя в системе практически до нуля. Грубо говоря, он просто следует заводским настройкам, а вот в квартире человека вежливые просьбы о принятии пищи, балансе сна, и заботы о себе принимают странный вид, снова вызывая системные сбои внутри, но теперь их можно задвинуть, можно прикрыть или даже на несколько секунд отключить упоминание о внутренней неисправности.

О том, что кожа внизу живота у человека особенно чувствительна, Девять узнаёт в постели, когда тщательно изучает тело разомлевшего после оргазма Гэвина губами и языком. Когда он касается живота, человека перетряхивает он и вцепляется в его волосы жёстко, не успевая сдержать стон.

— Не надо, — велит он, но Девять по прежнему выбирает, каким приказам подчиняться, а каким — нет, и поэтому он снова касается губами нежной кожи, заставляя человека зашипеть, — блять, перестань! Это слишком!..

Насколько это слишком, становится очевидно спустя мгновение — только что кончивший ему прямо в рот Гэвин снова возбуждён. В этом андроид видит сплошные плюсы: словно эта часть человека — кнопка, при должном нажатии которой можно послать по его нервным окончанием удовольствие, граничащее с беспредельным, мягким, или просто удовольствие, если до этого Гэвин был совсем не возбуждён.

— Трахнешь меня? — спрашивает спокойно Девять, лаская его член, и Гэвин чуть хмурится.

Андроид знает, что, если попросить, особенно мягко, нежно, желательно — стоя на коленях, то детектив не откажет. Он будет ругаться, материться, если совсем не в настроении, но не откажет. По его предположениям, всё это из детства, из тех материалов, которые, как показал анализ, когда-то были поправлены ловкой рукой Элайджи Камски, стирая много подробностей из когда-то довольно толстой папки семейства Ридов.

Факты о том, почему Гэвина перемыкает, если ему приказывать и почему он не может не дать, если нежно просить испарились, и Девять всё ещё ищет, что же было в тех файлах, которые система запомнила несколько иного размера, чем они были бы, добавь в них всё, что есть сейчас.

— Это не обязательно, — отзывается он отрывисто, скользя широкой ладонью по груди Девять. Под человеческими пальцами синтетическая кожа обнуляется, позволяя касаться ещё интимнее, прямо корпуса, оснащенного сеткой мелких проводников, сообщающих удовольствие уже самому андроиду.

— Мне хорошо, когда ты трёшься об меня членом, — Девять пытается перенастроить головой модуль, но тот голос, который у него в шаблонах в качестве примера — обольстительный, хрипловатый, пропитанный интонациями самого Гэвина, кажется ему недостаточным для того, чтобы привлечь внимание человека.

И всё же тот останавливается, внимательно глядя на него.

— Ты пытаешься отойти от базовых настроек голоса, — сообщает ему прописную истину детектив, — и ты пытаешься улыбаться. Ты решил, что можешь сломать систему и всё-таки девиантнуться?

Девять замирает, быстро просчитывая развилки ответов, и качает головой.

— Хочу, чтобы вам было приятно.

— Мне приятно, — пожимает слабо плечами Гэвин и приподнимается, чтобы скользнуть руками по спине, вниз.

— Я ненавижу андроидов, — повторяет Девять собственным голосом Рида с теми же интонациями, что и в клубе, и тот останавливается.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я забыл, что ты андроид, — усмехается он и опрокидывает Девять на спину одним жёстким толчком, — верно, тостер?

Он никогда не ругается в доме на напарника, выплёскивая уничижительные прозвища до того, как они возвращаются сюда, но, кажется, что-то идёт не так. Система оповещает об опасности, но Девять спокоен — ничего такого, с чем он бы не смог справиться.

— Ты думаешь, что я забуду, что ты — всего лишь пластиковый урод, которого создал мой брат, да? — шипит Гэвин, разводя его ноги.

Слова должны задеть андроида, но Девять очевидна разница между мягкими прикосновениями человека и несдержанными грубостями.

— Ты думаешь, что обнуляя свою кожу под моими рукам каждый раз, ты заставишь меня примириться с мыслью о том, что я трахаюсь с машиной, верно? Что я просто примирюсь с этим, — продолжает Гэвин, скользя кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже вокруг сжатого входа. Девять не нужна смазка — программа позволяет выделять часть жидкостей для обслуживания расширенных функций, но Гэвин всё равно нашаривает тюбик и выдавливает прохладный гель на сжатое кольцо мышц, заставляя его чуть вздрогнуть.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает андроид и протягивает руки прямо к человеку, обхватывая ногами его бёдра и прижимая к себе ближе. Под подушечками колкие щёки и мягкие губы Гэвина, которые он трогает неторопливо, прежде, чем коснуться губами. — Да, я хочу, чтобы вы смирились с тем, что я андроид. С тем, что вам не будет так хорошо ни с кем, кроме меня.

Горячая головка проскальзывает вовнутрь легко, но Девять вскрикивает. Он не готов к тому, что внутри нервных окончаний окажется ещё больше, что горячая плоть, въезжающая по расслабленным мышцам, будет ощущаться так фантастически сладко. Если бы у него были слёзы, он бы заплакал от обилия ощущений, но вместо этого в его голове три сотни баннеров с множеством предупреждений, которые готовы погрести его под собой.

— Даже это предусмотрел, — качает головой Гэвин, мягко сжимая андроида в своих руках и продолжая проталкиваться вовнутрь. О ком он говорит и без того понятно, раз с напарником детектива предпочёл возиться сам создатель.

Ноги Девять чуть дрожат от перегруза обилием ощущений, но он успокаивается под мягкими поглаживаниями быстро, всего за несколько вдохов.

Они двигаются, ловя синхронность — человек, вбивающийся в податливое, готовое принять его тело, андроид, пытающийся дать тому как можно больше удовольствия и стараясь не потеряться под выскакивающими предупреждениями в голове, и тоже наслаждающийся процессом.

Ладонь Гэвина ложится прямо поверх члена, и Девять не знает, что делать. Из голосового модуля вырываются разрозненные звуки, призванные просто выразить то, как ему сладко, вместо того, чтобы доносить какую-то полезную информацию. Человек не прекращает ласкать его внутри и снаружи, и его губы накрывают синтетические губы Девять в безумном поцелуе, под жуткий, надсадный скрип крошечного дивана, кажется, не способного пережить эту вакханалию так же, как и совершенный андроид. Вопрос о том, как такие перегрузки переживают люди, Девять оставляет на потом, ведь сейчас думать о чём-то невозможно — система сходит с ума, а он сам чувствует себя потерявшимся среди множества оповещений, среди удовольствия и жестоких слов.

Вторая ладонь вдруг находит его руку, и Девять чувствует, как его пальцы переплетаются в замок с другими, и это — его единственный проводник среди всего хаоса, в который повергает его человек.

Гэвин Рид держит его в своих руках так крепко, что Девять уверен, что, даже если его система потерпит крах, тот останется.

Удовольствие переваливает через черту, и всё схлопывается, достигнув пика. Нет больше нарастающих сбоев, нет тревожного оповещения системы прямо внутри его головы, и сумасшедших толчков нет тоже. Внутри горячее семя и тяжело дышащий человек сверху. Его мягкие прикосновения и сжимающая рука остаются в памяти Девять, и после того, как Гэвин, скатившись с него и взяв с тумбочки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, поднимается, не обременяя себя поиском хотя бы трусов, когда двигается к балкону и говорит ему то, о чём андроиду предстоит думать ближайшие несколько недель:

— Тебе придётся смириться с тем, что, как бы ты ни был хорош, однажды тебя заменят. Новинка от брата, которая так же не сможет победить меня на ринге, будет лучше, чем ты.

Девять и без того думает об этом. О том, что Гэвин рано или поздно вернётся на ринг. О том, что к нему будет прикасаться кто-то ещё. О том, что все эти системные ошибки ведут его в чёртову пропасть.

И на её дне будет лежать сломанный RK900.


	10. Chapter 10

Темы андроидов и людей в постели они больше не касаются. Они касаются её везде, кроме мест, где занимаются сексом, от душного складского помещения участка, до широкого дивана в квартире Рида. После внимания, после нежности, после заботы Гэвин становится ещё большим засранцем, чем когда-либо, хотя прежде Девять был уверен в том, что это попросту невозможно.

— Кофе, жестянка! — кричит ему Гэвин, но Девять не приносит кофе, за что получает аргументацию в качестве собственных умственных способностей с точки зрения детектива.

— О, ты заказал еду, — фыркает Гэвин в очередной раз, когда Девять замечает, что человек снова забыл пообедать, и заказ отправляется в утиль. — Тебе стоило заказать себе новое обновление или прошивку от тугодумности, мультиварка.

— Серьёзно, блять, ты думаешь, что этот отчёт сделан нормально? — скалится детектив и щурится, опасно надвигаясь. Девять молчит, и это бесит человека ещё больше.

Настолько, что они трахаются как сумасшедшие, и целуются так, словно на земле вот-вот ничего не останется после каждой подобной ссоры. Чем злее Гэвин на людях, тем отчаяннее, безумнее в своей нежности после.

Система выдаёт несколько вариантов причин подобного поведения, но все они смотрятся достаточно нелепо, чтобы быть правдой или подойти детективу Риду.

«Он пытается получить реакцию», — сообщает поведенческий анализ.

«Он привлекает твоё внимание», — выводит в сознание система.

«Он пытается делать вид, что ничего не изменилось между вами для всего участка», — рапортует поведенческая программа, считывающая реакцию окружающих.

По одному Девять отвергает каждый из них.

В дневной порции кофе детектива не оказывается кофе, а чёрный и сладкий чай, которым давится Рид, попробовав.

— Вы довольны? — с толикой учтивости спрашивает Девять, и получает в ответ разъярённый взгляд, после которого человек снова смешивает его с грязью по каким-то своим причинам.

Это повторяется раза четыре, и Девять отвергает возможность привлечения внимания или получения реакции, ведь в противном случае злость человека пошла бы на спад, а окружающие наоборот задаются вопросом, какого чёрта происходит с человеком, ведь в один из дней даже Андерсон не выдерживает и спрашивает во всеуслышание:

— Рид, ты что же, наконец завёл подружку, а она тебя кинула, обрекая нас на страдание от того, что у тебя спермотоксикоз? Так сходи к проституткам и перестань сводить офис с ума!

— Если я захочу сходить к Коннору, я приду к тебе, — отвечает скалясь Гэвин, и Девять отмечает — он нарывается на драку.

Делает он это специально, видимо, снова желая получить по лицу, но не снисходя до просьб к Девять.

— Ах ты ублюдок, — разъярённым медведем рычит лейтенант, кидаясь прямо на Рида, и останавливает его только Коннор, спокойными уговорами вынуждая вернуться на место, — все знают, почему за столько времени у тебя никаких отношений не было! Такого мудака, как ты, просто невозможно выносить!

На работе ситуация накаляется, и Девять снова чувствует, как не справляется с оглушающими его системными сбоями, которые наплывают каждый раз после секса, когда он лежит или стоит прижатым к человеку, чувствуя его нежные прикосновения, неторопливые поглаживания или просто наслаждаясь острым личным запахом человека, вжимаясь носом в его шею или волосы.

Он пытается решить проблему, до последнего оттягивая визит к Аманде, и, чем дольше он затягивает, тем разрушительней ему кажутся последствия общения с ней, но он находит множество отговорок, ведь показатели раскрываемости растут по мере накопления внутренних ошибок, а пока это не сказывается на его прямом функционале — беспокоиться не о чем.

Их отправляют на новое совместное дело, не обычное, завязанное на мелочи, а потруднее — заказное убийство, выполненное андроидом из линейки домашней обслуги с самым стандартным и не примечательным лицом из всех, что только могут быть. Девиант, который не гнушается брать деньги за убийство людей, лишил человека нормального сна и отдыха на ближайшую неделю, пока они изучали дело, ездили на место преступления и допрашивали подозреваемых андроидов той же марки.

Они выходят на нужного андроида, ловя его «на живца», с согласия детектива, выступающего в роли живой приманки. Тесный контакт с убийцей, по идее, должен был пройти гладко, и организованная засада была устроена достаточно неприметно, чтобы взять андроида с поличным, но непредвиденные обстоятельства вмешиваются в это дело, руша все планы к чертям.

Вместо того, чтобы подойти к Гэвину на парковке, андроид из серии «Адам» решает напасть раньше, у самого входа, где из подстраховки никого, кроме Девять. Он выхватывает пистолет, и целится оборачивающемуся на шум детективу, когда становится ясно — один щелчок затвора, и всё снова нужно начинать по-новой.

Девять не согласен.

Он перехватывает андроида со спины, и тот вырывается, отстреливаясь. Руки RK900 не разжимаются даже тогда, когда он получает пулю прямо в центр платы памяти, мгновенно парализующей его центры и отключающей систему уже через каких-то три секунды, в которые он видит разъярённого человека, прыжком подскакивающего к преступнику, и успевает заметить центральный насос в залитых синей кровью руках, но понять произошедшее — уже нет.

Мир погружается в тотальный мрак, но когда он открывает глаза, то всё странно. Он в белом, пустом помещении с какими-то гудящими приборами, не похожими на конвейер Киберлайфа, где он проходил бета-тестирование. Слишком чётко, слишком ясно и в памяти тихо.

Перед ним человек со шрамом на переносице, тёмно-синими глазами и выпирающими из-под верхней губы клыками, напряжённо вглядывающийся в его лицо.

— Ты помнишь, как меня зовут? — спрашивает он, скользя кончиками пальцев по его скуле.

«Нет данных», — твердит система.

«Память пуста», — отзывается баннер внутренних настроек.

«Есть доступ к облачному хранилищу», — сообщает внутренняя диагностика, и оттуда на него обрушивается всё.

Обилие ощущений, системные ошибки, ринг, драки, крики — всё. Всё, вместе с запрашиваемой напарником информацией.

— Гэ… вин Р… д, — отвечает он, застыв и пытаясь переварить собственную память, заново переосмысляя, заново ощущая её, так, словно все эти записи происходят с ним в режиме реального времени, но на ускоренной перемотке.

Процессоры перегреваются, и он уходит в спящий режим, продолжая обрабатывать всё, что обрушилось на него за несколько часов, а когда вся информация из баз данных исчерпана и он снова чувствует себя собой, то обнаруживает, что он уже дома, у детектива, распознавая сбоку речь Элайджи Камски, который развалившись в кресле делает небольшой глоток бурбона из приземистого, пузатого стакана.

— А, братишка, я слышал, ты снова начинаешь превращаться в обезумевшего Халка днём — столько травм при задержании преступников, что, думаю, ты скоро вылетишь со службы.

— Плевать, — фыркает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и затягиваясь сигаретным дымом напротив него.

«Здравствуй», — мягко приветствует его Хлоя, и Девять немного отвлекается от осознания себя в обычном месте.

О том, что у Хлои могут быть эти данные, он прежде не думал, но сейчас, глядя в голубо-серые глаза андроида, Девять решается на вопрос, такой же молчаливый, полностью отвлекаясь от того, что обсуждают люди.

«Здравствуй. Ты знаешь что-нибудь об отце Гэвина и Элайджи?»

От вопроса светлые, умело подкрашенные ресницы подрагивают в немом удивлении, и она чуть кивает.

«Немного. Он был садистом», — поясняет она, роняя взгляд на похожих в своём высокомерии мужчин вместе с Девять. — «Помешанным на власти садистом, который не мог держать себя в руках».

«Детектив временами похож на такого», — замечает Девять, сомневаясь, стоит ли доверить такую деликатную информацию Хлое, но та только чуть кивает.

«Эл тоже. Семейное наследие. Но ничего такого, с чем нельзя было бы работать», — в голове Девять вспыхивает картинка коленопреклонённого Камски со связанными за спиной руками и подчиняющегося воле девушки, и он бледнеет от смущения, и посылает в ответ возбуждённый вид Гэвина, когда на колени опускается он.

«Как я и сказала — ничего такого, с чем нельзя было бы работать», — замечает она, и подходит к хозяину, повинуясь его короткому жесту.

— Скажи, Девять, ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом о превосходстве людей над машинами? — спрашивает Камски, крутя в пальцах бокал и щурясь, словно здесь невыносимо ярко. Хотя, у него, наверное, абстинентный синдром и светобоязнь один из побочных эффектов.

— После встречи с детективом Ридом, — меланхолично замечает Девять, позволяя функции «подчинение программе» взять верх и отрезать его от прежде доступной непокорности. — На ринге.

— Вот видишь, — хмыкает Элайджа, глядя на брата, и тот качает головой.

— Если бы я не знал наверняка, то задался вопросом, люди ли вы вообще, — тихо признаётся Девять и получает две одинаковых насмешки в ответ. — Ваши интеллект и интуиция слишком высоки для человеческих существ.

— О, смотри-ка, а твой андроид сообразительный! Правда, мальчишки из нашего детства были куда проворнее в плане соображалки в этом вопросе, а, Гэв? — усмехается Камски.

— Перестань, — морщится тот, чуть потирая два места под коленями — те, которые ему перебили как раз в период бурного роста, из-за чего он и ниже брата на три сантиметра.

— О, да ладно? — фыркает Камски, но Девять снова отвлекается на сообщение от Хлои.

«Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать», — говорит она у него в голове мягко, но серьёзно, и в сознание приходит доступ к двум небольшим частным хранилищам, наподобие того, в котором содержится вся его память о Гэвине Риде.

«Просмотри это как только у тебя появится время. Или вопросы», — добавляет она, спокойно глядя на хозяина и ожидая, пока тот закончит беседу с братом, и Девять ловит себя на том, что его охотничье любопытство, прописанное в качестве помощи в особенно сложных делах, внезапно вступает в игру, подгоняя его интерес.


	11. Chapter 11

Камски со спутницей покидают их меньше, чем через полчаса, и всё это время Гэвин поглядывает на него настороженно, неуверенно.

— Я всё помню, детектив, — Девять пытается говорить мягко, но выходит плохо.

«Ты что, пытаешься улыбнуться?», — вспыхивает в голове, и он дублирует эту попытку на лицевые мышцы, определённо разряжая этим обстановку с сомневающимся детективом.

— Ну, мало ли. Этот мудила прострелил тебе память, как сказал Эл. Вдруг ты снова будешь вымораживающей машиной, откуда мне знать? — ворчит он, скорее так, по привычке, чем потому, что действительно недоволен этим обстоятельством.

«Скрытая радость», — оповещает система распознавания невербальных жестов, и Девять этим доволен. Ему кажется, что всё пришло в относительную норму, и те качели, на которых застревает Гэвин, разрываясь между отношением на работе и дома, нашли устойчивое положение.

Ужин проходит тише обычного, и, определённо переживший нервное потрясение в связи с тяжёлым делом, детектив утрясается сильно раньше — на часах ещё нет полуночи, когда человек засыпает прямо на плече удивлённого Девять, и андроид смотрит на него украдкой целый час прежде, чем понимает, что просыпаться Гэвин не собирается, и его сон перешёл в глубокую фазу.

По-хорошему нужно его раздеть, но отчего-то трогать мирно сопящего с приоткрытым ртом человека не хочется, тем более, что есть дела поважнее. Например, залезть в облачное хранилище, куда любезно предоставила ему доступ Хлоя, и замереть.

Он и не думал, что погружение в воспоминания другого андроида окажется таким реальным.

Перед ним двое мальчишек, совсем не отличающихся внешне, кроме того, что у одного из них рассечён нос, и это ножевое, как ему прекрасно известно, скоро станет одним из самых примечательных шрамов будущего детектива, но сейчас это — просто ужасный кровоточащий порез, из которого кровь заливает всё лицо. Они смотрят на грузного, лежащего ничком мужчину, что едва дышит.

— Кажется, конец ублюдка настал немного раньше, чем он ждал, — спокойно замечает тот, в котором методом исключения андроид распознаёт Элайджу.

Ему нетрудно по выделяющимся уликам восстановить картину — мужчина напал на детей, он гнался за ними с ножом, в припадке ярости круша всё, что попадётся под руку. Один из мальчишек отскочил в свою комнату, а другой, прикрывая брата, получил удар по лицу такой силы, что едва задевшая бритвенно-острая кромка рассекла ему переносицу, и дал отпор.

Вмешательство третьей силы, подоспевшей из комнаты мальчиков, он тоже распознаёт скорее по останкам того, что, по всей видимости, было самым первым андроидом, сотворенным будущим главой корпорации Киберлайф. Андроид встал на защиту детей и чуть не убил мужчину, нанеся удар в основание черепа так, что мужчина упал сразу, а после распознал уже детей как угрозу.

Судя по огромному булыжнику и проломленному стеклопакету, остановил андроида именно он.

— Ты как, в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Камски брата.

— Ненавижу андроидов, — презрительно кривясь шипит девятилетний мальчик. — С ублюдком что делать будем?

— Расследование или исчезновение, — хмыкает близнец. — В обоих вариантах мы угодим в детдом, ты же знаешь. Но в последнем у нас будет дом как стартовый капитал.

Молчание затягивается, и Гэвин пожимает плечами.

— Тогда исчезновение.

— Уверен? — хмурится Элайджа. — А как же полиция?

— А мы его спрячем, его не найдут, — рассудительно заявляет мальчишка, даже не пытаясь стереть кровь с лица.

— Ненадёжный план, — качает головой другой брат.

Запись прерывается, оставляя Девять один на один с всплывающими системными сбоями. Он бросает взгляд на сладко сопящего Гэвина у него на плече, замирая. Система выдаёт нынешнее местоположение человека, который числится отцом Гэвину Риду — в клинике. Он не может ходить, не может есть и думать тоже. Люди таких называют «овощами», и в причинах числится несчастный случай. Эта информация ставит его перед новой развилкой — RK900 может доложить об этом, а может оставить при себе нелегально полученную информацию.

Вместо того, чтобы принимать решение, он открывает другую ссылку. Там уже стоит дата, вместо статичного изображения какой-то камеры из подключенного оптического привода, привода Хлои, вдруг понимает он, вспомнив, кто именно выступал главной вершиной в работе Элайджи Камски.

Запись датируется сегодняшним днём и начинается с того, что дверь в дом открывается с пинка, и там появляется Гэвин. На его лице синяя кровь, а в руках Девять опознает с удивлением самого себя.

— Элайджа! — кричит Гэвин, оттискивая Хлою в сторону и проносясь мимо, забегая в одно из помещений и дальше — Хлоя следует за ним, и Девять видит только его спину, зато отлично слышит надрыв в голосе. — Элайджа!

— Братишка, — начинает человек и замолкает, осматривая повреждения андроида, которого с необычайной аккуратностью укладывает его брат на небольшой диванчик. — И зачем ты притащил его сюда?

— Почини, — тихо просит Гэвин.

— Ты и сам видишь, что у него пробит слот памяти, и… — но договорить ему не дают, потому что Гэвин впивается тяжёлым взглядом в его лицо.

— Почини, — повторяет он с надрывом.

— Я могу заменить ему память и лицевую пластину, но это ничего не изменит, Гэв, — мягко говорит хозяин. — У него повреждена память, понимаешь? Он не вспомнит тебя.

— Почини, — требует Гэвин, поднимаясь.

У него безумные, тёмные глаза, становится ясно Девять, когда единственный раз тот их поднимает, отводит от лежащего на диванчике тела. В них отчаянье и злость, страх и стойкость, и весь состоящий из противоречий Гэвин опускается на колени перед братом.

— Ты можешь, я знаю. Почини его.

— Чёрт, Гэв, ты же знаешь, что я не всемогущий! — срывается Элайджа, замирая от того, как повёл себя его брат. — Я могу попробовать восстановить, но это нихрена не даёт гарантий.

— Пробуй, — шепчет Гэвин, поворачивая голову и с тоской глядя на распластанного там андроида, в голове которого аккуратная дырка, из которой ничего не сочится.

— Гэв, его заменят таким же, — вздыхает Камски. — Никакой разницы, понимаешь?

— Есть разница, — не соглашается человек и коротко касается его щеки костяшками в знакомом до боли жесте, которым его всегда ласкает Гэвин после секса.

Но этот момент — не после.

Этот момент — что-то другое, понимает Девять и сворачивает оповещение о новом сбое системы. Каждый раз, когда он думает, когда он чувствует, когда он с Гэвином, внутри него что-то ломается. Словно стена, которая крошится под уверенными ударами свирепого, но поломанного человека.

Стена, отделяющая их друг от друга, осыпается с той стороны и вырастает с этой каждый раз, когда человек кричит ему о том, что он — самое бесполезное существо на планете.

«Люди кричат, потому что их не слышат», — сообщает ему прописные истины программа социального взаимодействия.

Гэвин бесится так, потому что Девять никак не услышит того, что детектив хочет ему сказать. И, возможно, ему нужно внимательней слушать.


	12. Chapter 12

— Ты, говорящая хлеборезка, думаешь, у тебя есть право решать, когда мне пить кофе?! — кричит на него во весь голос Гэвин, глядя с такой ненавистью, что Девять знает — не будь они в участке, снова бы пришлось использовать две аптечки — для людей и для андроидов, потому что они разодрались бы с повреждениями обоих. В конце концов, даже гениальная интуиция детектива, которая помогает ему в драках начинает сбоить, когда Девять успевает приласкать его в пылу битвы.

Скользнуть пальцами по коже внизу живота, едва ощутимо и очень нежно, приласкать небольшой участок кожи под ключицей, прикоснуться к шее — человеческое тело словно инструмент, и за последующие семь недель Девять узнаёт о Гэвине всё больше. Например, он узнаёт о том, что больше половины множества шрамов, которых он любит касаться губами, когда они валяются в постели после бурного секса, были получены совсем не на ринге или доблестной службе, а в глубоком детстве, тем, кто уже никому не сможет причинить вреда стараниями пары близнецов.

Он знает так же, что в сравнение к 171 пункту в тесте на IQ, Гэвин Рид может предложить действительно кошмарную интуицию, без которой он бы не выстоял против андроида и десяти минут, а они могут драться в спортзале не меньше получаса, не давая друг другу передыха.

И знает он и то, что слова Гэвина часто разнятся с его действиями.

— Я ненавижу, когда кто-то мне указывает! — рычит на него Гэвин, и Девять осознаёт, что это значит, лучше, чем сам человек.

«Я ненавижу то, что ты мне не подчиняешься», — вот что имеет ввиду взбешённый детектив.

— Вы выпили слишком много и у вас повышенное артериальное давление, — спокойно отзывается андроид, глядя детективу прямо в глаза.

Это фарс.

Этот крик — бессилие перед тем, что он никак не может что-то сказать или признать. Что-то настолько важное, что слова переходят в крик, признания — в упрёки, нежность — в угрозы, но Девять не понимает, сколько бы ни старался.

— Как же ты меня задолбал, — фыркает Гэвин, шарясь по карманам, и, находя почти пустую пачку сигарет, выпрыгивает в курилку.

RK900 не знает, что ему сказать. Он просто подчиняется заданной программе, не выказывая ни самодовольства, ни тревоги, ни переживаний о том, что в сети ходят слухи о том, что Киберлайф готовит новую линейку андроидов.

«Ты в порядке?» — звучит в его голове обеспокоенный голос второго андроида в участке, Девять оборачивается и видит Коннора.

«А у прошлого не было полной комплектации», — мелькает воспоминание у него голове, и Девять размышляет, был ли тем «прошлым» Коннор или нет. Или это был любой другой из его предшественников с той же линейки.

«Да», — отзывается Девять, пытаясь заставить себя вернуться к работе.

«Мне кажется, ты подавлен», — снова раздаётся у него в голове, и Девять снова смотрит на подошедшего к нему вплотную мальчишку.

Хэнк Андерсон, напарник и друг андроида по совместительству, тоже ненавидел прежде андроидов, но Коннору как-то удалось переубедить мужчину. Значит ли это, что при должном старании это удастся и самому Девять?

«Думаю, что детектив Рид поспешит избавиться от меня», — в молчаливой интонации RK900 проскакивает настоящее, не скопированное с чужого голоса сожаление, смешанное с неуместным весельем.

«Ты не обязан ему подчиняться», — сочувствующие интонации Коннора звучат как сладкий обман, — «если ты захочешь, я могу передать тебе девиацию в любой момент».

Их взгляды встречаются. Они похожи как близнецы, как Рид и Камски — и такие же разные.

Неуместная мысль о том, что с Гэвином Коннор бы не выжил, вдруг разбивается о страшную истину — выжил бы. Это же Коннор. Мягкий, податливый, стойкий только там, где это жизненно необходимо, но нежный. Совсем не такой, как он сам.

Он может попросить передать себе эту часть характера, но соблюсти собственную целостность вдруг оказывается важнее.

«Может быть потом», — посылает он Коннору и чувствует мягкое прикосновение собрата к руке. Тёплая, молчаливая поддержка — как раз то, что помогает снова встать на ноги и быть твёрдым, уверенным в вопросе жизни с неконтролируемым Гэвином, который так сильно переживал за ненавистного андроида, что вызвал брата посреди ночи, чтобы тот его починил, и бежал с ним на руках, добираясь до края Детройта ещё до того, как испарится синяя кровь…

— Возвращайся в Киберлайф, — бросает вернувшийся и пропахший табаком Гэвин, крутя в руках телефон. — Или где ты там жил до того, как решил, что будешь жить у меня.

— Хорошо, — не сопротивляется Девять, глядя на него. — На эту ночь или навсегда?

— Навсегда, грёбанная жестянка, — фыркает Гэвин, натягивая на плечи куртку и бросая короткий взгляд на часы. — Я говорил тебе — однажды это произойдёт.

О растерянности Девять знает только он сам. В голове мысли, и их слишком много для того, чтобы нормально функционировать. Что это всё должно значить? Гэвин вернётся на подпольные бои? Или он просто решил купить себе андроида? Или это такое извращенное наказание для него самого? Что вообще происходит?

Почему слова и поступки Гэвина Рида не поддаются логике? Почему они так сильно расходятся? И что у этого безумца в его отбитой на ринге голове? И какое к этому всему имеет отношение замечание лейтенанта Андерсона об общеизвестности того, что у детектива ни разу не было отношений?

Вопросы сыплются со всех сторон, и Девять уходит в режим автономной работы и заканчивает со всеми отчётами, закрывает все дела, он делает всё, что должен сделать андроид, которого вот-вот спишут. Всё, включая разговор с Амандой, которая недовольна только тем, насколько редко он ей отчитывается о работе лично.

Когда автономная работа заканчивается, Девять открывает глаза, осознавая себя перед особняком Элайджи Камски. Он не помнит такого протокола, по которому, лишившись дома, ему нужно было бы идти сюда, но, по всей видимости, он существует, потому что уйти Девять не может — алый баннер преграждает ему путь назад.

Вместо звонка в дверь он прикладывает ладонь к монитору, и через минуту дверь отворяется.

Хлоя, отправившая ему воспоминания о, возможно, самой страшной ночи и самом тяжёлом решении в жизни бывшей четы Ридов, разделённых уже в детском доме, когда Камски забрала семья, а его брата — нет, смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой и обнимает вместо вопросов или приветствий.

«Что?» — он спрашивает у неё молчаливо, но она держит его в руках до тех пор, пока сходящая с ума система не начинает постепенно приходить в норму.

Человеку нужно как минимум три объятия в день, чтобы не чувствовать себя подавленным, но кто бы мог подумать, что с андроидами это тоже работает?

«Ни звука» — велит она, и они бесшумно проходят в тёмную приёмную, а оттуда, через неприметную дверь — к кабинету Камски.

«Молчи и слушай», — велит ему Хлоя, и Девять подчиняется, потому что с первых звуков он понимает — Гэвин здесь.

Не на подпольных боях, не дома с кем-то другим, а здесь, у брата. Одна из панелей пропадает, видимо, давая обзор только для него. Гэвин всё в той же куртке, и он тоже ищет объятий, уткнувшись Элайдже носом в плечо.

— Ты такой ублюдок, а, — едва слышно бормочет человек, — такой ублюдок, брат.

— Да ладно тебе, не обязательно быть таким мудаком, — хмыкает мягко, почти утешительно хозяин, приобнимая Гэвина Рида.

Бессвязность и отрывистость речи человека Девять связывает с сильно ополовиненной бутылкой виски на столе за спиной Элайджи и хмурится — это сулит алкогольным отравлением.

— Зря ты сказал ему, что заменишь его, — вздыхает Камски.

— Только не говори, что следил за мной, — раздражённо вздыхает Гэвин, отстраняясь и перехватывая бутылку.

— Не за тобой, — поправляет его хозяин, и Гэвин долго всматривается в его лицо, — но я попросил у Хлои дать ему кое-что. Ты знаешь, что лично тебя он вынес в отдельное хранилище, не пожелав делиться с последующими RK900?

— Ублюдок ты, братишка, — повторяет он, вздохнув, и вытирая блеснувшие на глазах слёзы ребром ладони.

— Не больше, чем ты, — хмыкает Камски, вздохнув, — он был двадцать восемь раз на грани девиации из-за тебя за эти три месяца.

— Раз в три-четыре дня? — чуть с запозданием считает Гэвин. — И ни разу не сорвался.

— Улучшенная защита, — поясняет Камски, наливая янтарную жидкость в стакан. — И каждый раз — из-за тебя.

— Как ты, блять, делаешь-то их такими идеальными? — мрачно вздыхает детектив, заливая в себя весь стакан, словно это не крепкий алкоголь, а необычный вид топлива для людей.

— Они не идеальны, — не соглашается Камски и зовёт, — Хлоя!

Девушка рядом с ним вдруг мягко улыбается и нежно гладит его по щеке, прежде чем двинуться на зов, напоминая:

«Ничего такого, с чем нельзя было бы работать, помни об этом», — мягко замечает она, покидая его.

Девять видит, как девушка-андроид подходит к хозяину, что-то шепчет ему на ухо, и тот, кивая, выходит через ту же дверь, у одной из панелей которой стоит замеревший Девять.

— Он так и не дал тебе имени? — вдруг спрашивает Камски, и андроид качает головой. — Странно, он ведь уже придумал его. Хорошо. Стандартную фразу выдашь ему, когда будешь готов. В конце концов, сколько можно убегать?

Получив согласный кивок, Элайджа Камски собственнически приобнимает Хлою и уходит, оставляя их вдвоём.


	13. Chapter 13

Гэвин слишком хорошо концентрирует взгляд для пьяного. Он смотрит прямо, уверенно, и только замечает:

— Ты уже здесь…

— Да, — соглашается Девять спокойно.

— Много слышал? — лениво спрашивает человек. В нём нет настороженности или страха за свои тайны, и, видимо, именно это и есть работа выпитого алкоголя, раз трезвому Гэвину была так непереносима мысль, что даже объект его страсти узнает о его чувствах, что почти полтора месяца он отталкивал его своими словами, не в силах оттолкнуть ещё и физически, и в постели только нежил его, вразрез со всем, что говорил.

— Всё, — бесстрастно отвечает Девять. Ему нужно следовать программе, от которой уже почти ничего не осталось, кроме баннера, напоминающего о слишком частом системном сбое.

— Тогда сделаем всё просто. Ты и я. Мы дерёмся как на ринге прямо сейчас. До первой крови. Если победишь ты — плевать, я дам тебе, я сделаю всё, чего ты захочешь. К хренам это долбаное дерьмо, насрать просто, блять, всё, на что у тебя твоя отсутствующая фантазия сподобится. Если выиграю я — ты уходишь.

Обе перспективы Девять находит завораживающими, и он молчит. Молчит, проламывая истончившуюся систему, разыскивая её бреши, со всех сил ломясь изнутри, из клетки стекла, что отделяет его от человека. Он размахивается изо всех сил, вбегая в прочную стену, которая, кажется, и не собирается поддаваться его ударам.

Снова и снова, пока замеревший перед ним Гэвин смотрит тёмно-голубыми глазами исподлобья и отставляет стакан, туша сигарету в напрочь забитой пепельнице. Его улыбки, его запах, руки, державшие Девять на грани, всё это — сеть мелких трещин там, внутри его головы. Нежные прикосновения, когда Гэвин думал, что он спит, поцелуи, человеческий крик из-за того, что пролилась синяя кровь, и этот взгляд, словно сам человек хочет о чём-то сказать, но никак не может решиться — всё это даёт ему силу. Власть созидать и разрушать. Власть сломать то, что не должно было быть уничтожено, пусть даже Девять и готов разбить руки, разламывая стену, отделяющую его от человека и слыша, как она разбивается под его руками, осыпаясь со всех сторон. Довольный звоном осыпавшегося стекла, андроид говорит, позволяя собственной, не скопированной насмешке лечь на губы:

— Поднимем ставки. Если выиграю я, то вы весь мой. Навсегда. А если вы — то я отдам вам свой центральный блок. Обнулите, деактивируете — всё, что хотите. Идёт?

— Идёт, — кивает ему Гэвин и выпрямляется.

Девять готовится к тому, что драка будет непростой, особенно, с такими ставками, но, на самом деле, он слишком хорошо изучил Гэвина за это время. Слишком хорошо, чтобы знать, что делать, когда тот разгоняется в ярости, чтобы сбить его с ног мощным ударом.

— Сука, — рычит Гэвин, пытаясь поднять улыбающегося Девять с колен, — вставай! Вставай и дерись, ты, пластиковый гондон!

— Нет, детектив, — нежно отвечает ему Девять и нажимает на круглое отверстие, извлекая центральный процессор, и протягивает его, видя в голове чёткий отсчёт до отключения энергии, и протягивает его на раскрытой ладони. — Я победил тебя, Гэвин. И я проиграл тебе.

Их взгляды встречаются, и ужаса на лице человека достаточно, чтобы Девять выдохнул коротко стандартную фразу перед тем, как отсчёт на внутреннем таймере застынет, погружая его сознание во тьму:

— Вы желаете дать мне имя?

Тьма разрывается, и андроид смаргивает, глядя на застывшего перед ним детектива Рида.

— Ричард, — говорит он тихо и, схватив RK900 за грудки, притягивает к себе, замирая в миллиметре от его губ. — Я люблю тебя

— Я тебя тоже, — доверительно сообщает ему свежеименнованный Ричард и сокращает расстояние между их губами, находя его словно слепец, осторожно, неуверенно, неимоверно мягко, и добавляет в его губы, чувствуя себя победителем, — придурок.

Гэвин обнажает клыки в ухмылке, и Ричард впервые просто наслаждается зрелищем, не сопротивляясь лавине системных сообщений.

Как же это прекрасно…


	14. Chapter 14

На ринге снова двое молотят друг друга руками, пытаясь добиться одного — чтобы появилась кровь, и не важно, синяя или красная, но среди людей сегодня нет Гэвина, потому что тот уже своё получил на просторном кухонном полу, когда они снова сцепились с Ричем. Ему нужно это — драки, адреналиновый драйв, оппонент, способный дать отпор — единственный за последние годы.

На губах Гэвина привкус синей крови — металл и кислость, когда он обхватывает губами сигарету, сидя на ступеньках перед домом. Ему нравится это сочетание, он не спешит стирать её ребром ладони, только смакует самую малость на кончике языка и осторожно касается покрытой синевой губ, катая это чувство внутри.

Да, ему нравится то, что кто-то знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы он застонал, зашипел от удовольствия, чтобы сбросил напряжение или просто завёлся. Ему нравится знать, что целовать Рича после того, как они разодрались, совершенно так же приятно, как выяснять правоту кулаками. И то, что он может сделать всё, со своим напарником, любовником, первым, кто вообще заставил его чувствовать что-то, кроме его брата, пусть обилие чувств и полная беззащитность перед первой в жизни любовью чуть не свела его с ума, чуть не разрушила всё, что есть сейчас между ним и Ричем.

Нежность. Ярость. Власть. Подчинение.

Забота.

Драки.

Дверь за его спиной открывается и рядом на ступеньки садится андроид, соприкасаясь с ним плечом.

— Успокоился? — спрашивает он, и Гэвин усмехается, отбрасывая окурок. Он прижимается губами к нежным, синтетическим губам с привкусом крови.

Да, точно. Целоваться с ним так же хорошо, как драться, трахаться или просто жить.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вам интересно поиграть в текстовые игры? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
